Return to School
by Jenny1991
Summary: [Sequel to Camping with the Evans Twins] The summer is over and school has started again. Troy and Sharpay have the perfect relationship, but what happens when a new kid comes and tries to break them up? [TroyxSharpay]
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yeah, the sequel is finally here. I haven't officially decided things though. I just thought that I'd post this today and see how people would react to it. I have to help out with a play today, so please leave me some reviews to look forward to. If this chapter ends up being hated, it'll probably take some time to create a new 1st chapter, but feel free to send some suggestions my way. I want to become a better writer, although I don't guarantee that I'll be able to do anything about the punctuation. I'm just retarded like that. But yeah, please review and leave me some suggestions or whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Alex.

I'll put disclaimers in every other chapter to remind you all of this.

This story is mainly about Sharpay and Troy, so if you're hoping for other characters and pairs to pop up, I'm sorry but it won't happen too often. I will say that Ryan and Gabi, Jason and Kelsi, and Chad and Taylor are all together though, even though they will not be main characters in this story.

* * *

The last week of summer for Sharay was one of the best she had had in a long time. She and Troy had gotten together almost everyday to watch movies at Sharpay's house. She didn't live in a typical house,but it was really close to being mansion size. Her father was a lawyer, and her mother was a former broadway star. It was a shock that she didn't live in something bigger. Her and Troy enjoyed their days together. Both were glad to be together and have everybody know it. Sure not everybody approved, but at least they all knew and their friends were very supportive of them. 

Before they knew it, it was the last day of summer vacation and they would be headed back to school tomorrow. They, mainly Sharpay would have to face the kids at school tomorrow.

"I can't believe that the summer is officially over tomorrow," Sharpay said as the movie she and Troy were watching ended.

"I know, this week with you has been awesome," he replied back to her.

"Yeah I can't believe that we got together in the woods."

"Yeah, but at least we're together now," he said to her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"At least we get to be together all day at school tomorrow except for free period when you go to the gym, and I go to the auditorium," she said being optimistic.

"That is a plus. We have almost exactly the same schedule which will be awesome."

"Uh-huh, I just hope that I won't start acting all icey again. I really don't want to anymore."

"It'll be alright, you have nothing to worry about. You have me and the rest of the gang to support you now, not just Ryan," he said now giving her a kiss on the lips.

As they broke apart, she said,"It's getting late, what time do you need to be home by?"

"Umm, crap, I'm supposed to be home in 5 minutes. I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow, should I come pick you up?"

"That's okay, it's tradition that I ride to school with Ryan on the first day.

"Okay, I'll see you there then."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too," he replied while beginning to run out the door not wanting to break curfew. His dad was okay with him dating Sharpay as long as he didn't drop all the other things he cared about just for her. Troy knew that his dad liked Sharpay the best out of all his previous girlfriends and he just didn't want him to throw his life away for some girl he might not even marry. Even though his dad thought this though, Troy knew that he and Sharpay would be together for a long time.

* * *

I know that this chapter is really short, but I want to see how you guys like the overall plot of my story before I post too much. So please review and tell me what you think. I have a couple of other chapters written, but depending on the response to this chapter, I might have to edit and change them. And for those of you who know that I'm campaigning for something, I was approved to run (The candidates must be approved before they run) so thanks to all that wished me luck. And don't forget to read and review, please!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the reviews that I received. Um, yeah, sorry it took me so long to update. But anyways, here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Ryan, wake up!" Sharpay said almost sitting on her brother trying to wake him up for the fifth time that morning. "You're going to make us late."

"Ugh, would you get off of me Shar so I can get up?" he asked her preferring to get up over jumped on.

"Fine then, but I'd better not have to come back in here to wake you up again," she said in a motherly tone.

"Whatever, mom," he said as she walked out, shutting the door.

In 20 minutes, he was down stairs and ready. She was already eating her breakfast and waiting for him. "Come on Ry, you've got 5 minutes to eat and then we've got to go," she said putting her plate in the sink.

"Fine, I'll just eat a granola bar on the way."

They headed out to the car. On the way to school, they spoke about the new musical and other things. When they walked into school, everybody became silent as the new and improved ice queen walked through the place she had once dominated. Whispers all of a sudden starting discussing why she was smiling, and not in the icy smirking way that was normal, but a nice pleasant one.

She reached her locker and saw Troy waiting for her. "Hey Troy."

"Hey Shar. I've missed you so much."

"You do realize that we just saw each other yesterday, right?" she asked while opening up her locker and grabbing a book out of it.

"Yeah, but, can't I miss you with out getting questioned?"

"Maybe," she replied mischieviously.

"What's up love birds?" Chad asked interrupting them as he and Taylor walked up.

"Nothing bug boy," Sharpay said right back to him.

"Ha, ha, ha. You think that you're so funny because you pulled that little prank on me," he said.

"Well, you have to admit, you did deserve it Chad," Troy said knowing that those two could play fight all day.

"Maybe," he muttered knowing that Troy brought up a good point and he was as well as defeated.

"Don't mind him guys, he's been telling me that he's decided to never say anything bad about Shar again as long as he lives after that prank you pulled on him," Taylor said laughing.

"You guys talk too much, we need to get to class before we're all late, and on the first day of school," Jason said as he and Kelsi now walked up to them.

"Yeah, hm, hm, Chad, hm, hm (these noises are like she's fake coughing if you didn't get it)," Sharpay said, shutting his locker.

They all walked to class together, having home room together. Along the way, they met up with Ryan and Gabriella. They went and sat in their seats talking before Ms. Darbus began her first day of school/cell phone speech.

"Class, please be quiet. Now before I begin to tell you the details about the winter musicale, I'd like to introduce our new student Alex Johnson. Please take a seat next to Ms. Evans over there," she said pointing to Sharpay. "Now, the new musicale will be the story of two a man and a woman in love. But their friends do not wish the two to be together and try their hardest to break them up," she said beginning her speech. She started off about all of them being seniors first and that this would be one of their last opportunities to audition and be in a musical.

Alex sat down next to Sharpay but not without giving her a large grin. She gave a polite smile in return and turned to face Ms. Darbus who was rambling on. Ms. Darbus was her favorite teacher, but this was just ridiculous. Sharpay could feel a pair of eyes staring at the side of her head. She knew that the person staring at her was Troy, she turned to her left and smiled at Troy. He quickly realized that she had caught him staring at her then blushed and turned back to Ms. Darbus.

Sharpay looked down as Ms. Darbus began to speak about the horrors of cell phones, and saw a piece of paper with her name on it. She pretended to drop her pencil and bent down to pick it up and the note. She opened the note when Ms. Darbus's back was turned and read it.

_Hey Shar, _

_Chad just asked me if we wanted to go_

_to the movies with everybody else__ after _

_school, I bet he's just trying to get on your _

_good side so you don't play anymore pranks_

_on him. lol. So do ya __wanna __go with _

_them? __I'll get your __answer __after __class._

_Love ya, _

_Troy_

She slid the note in her pocket and pretended to pay attention to the rest of Ms. Darbus's speech while thinking about how much she was looking forward to hanging out with Troy during free period, not that they didn't talk any other time, it was just easier to talk when they didn't have teachers jumping at them to be quiet. Her thoughts, were interrupted by the bell that told them class was over. Sharpay walked out the door and waited for Troy. Troy was the last person out of the room behind Alex.

"Hey um, Sharpay is it?" she nodded, "Can you help me figure out my schedule?" Alex asked as Troy walked around him to stand next to Sharpay.

"Sure, Troy do you want to come with us to get Alex a map, or are you going to meet the others?" she asked him.

"I think I'm gonna meet up with the guys, if that's ok," he told her.

"Ok, see you during next period then. Come on Alex we'd better hurry if you don't want to be late to your next class."

The two walked to the office. Most of the conversation was Alex trying to figure out how his new school worked. He was clearly confused. They stopped at Sharpay's locker to drop off some of her stuff, then headed to the office to get him a map. She told him to ignore Ms. Darbus's rantings but not to get on her bad side. She also told him all about the drama club. After all, it was her duty to recruit new members as one of the co-presidents.

They got to the office and got Alex a map. He had math next while Sharpay had history with Troy. She pointed him in the direction of his class and headed off to her own class.

She entered the class and saw that Troy was sitting in his desk already talking with the other basketball guys. He waved to her and pointed to an empty seat next to him. She waved back and went to sit next to him.

"Hey, so how's the new guy?" he asked her.

"He's pretty cool, he's a little confused, but other than that, he's alright," she replied.

"Cool, maybe we should invite him to sit with us today at lunch. I bet it's hard being a new kid and not knowing anybody."

"Yeah, he that'd be pretty cool."

"Class, please quiet down. Now to begin..."

That was all Troy heard before letting his attention wander. The class was boring. The teacher went over what was going on in the class over the next semester and they got their history books. He eventually fell asleep, only to be woken up by something hitting his head. He sat up, looking around. He saw Sharpay trying to hold in her laughter. Luckily, the bell rang, not giving the teacher time to notice that he had been sleeping.

Troy walked out with Sharpay. "Hey did you throw whatever that was at my head?" he asked her with a smile on his face as they walked to their lockers which were right next to each other.

"Maybe," she said smiling mischieviously.

"I'll take that as a yes, by the way, what did you throw at my head?"

"A paper ball, but in my defense, you were about to start snoring."

"I don't snore for your information," he replied sticking his tongue at her.

"Whatever, you keep thinking that. But I swear, I heard snoring when we went camping."

"So, to English now I guess, but let's go dump these history books off first."

"Yes, please. This book is killing my arm."

"What? You've only been carrying that book for 3 minutes at the most."

"But there's about a million years of history in this book."

"Look, we're already here. So you can stop complaining now."

Sharpay not having an answer just stuck her tongue out at him. He replied by laughing.

After English, they were finally released to free period. Troy headed off to basketball and Sharpay headed to the auditorium. They would both eventually be heading off to the gym together when it got closer to tryouts for the musical but for now, they'd be going their seperate ways.

Sharpay entered the gym to find Ryan already there. Ryan was the other co-president of the drama club with her, so she had expected him to be there.

"Hey Ry," she said to him.

"Hey Shar. Long time no see," he laughed.

"Yep," she said also laughing.

"So where's Ms. Darbus?"

"I don't know. She should actually be here any second now."

Ms. Darbus walked in 2 seconds later scaring the two. The rest of free period was spent working on the new musical after Kelsi arrived.

_Meanwhile. . . _

Troy walked into the gym.

"Troy, hurry up, let's start practice," his dad said as he walked into the gym after changing into his basketball clothes. Mr. Bolton was supportive of Troy and Sharpay's relationship, but he still wanted Troy to stay dedicated to his basketball.

"Okay team, it seems that we have a new kid. What's your name son?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Alex Johnson, sir," he replied.

"Okay, well Alex go over there with Troy and he'll see what you can do for today's practice, alright?"

"Sure."

During practice, it was easy to see that Troy had not lost his touch and Alex was pretty good as well. After the summer, he was still the basketball all-star and the new kid could be a pretty good player on their team.

When he was finished with practice, Troy rushed out of the gym to change and shower before going to meet Sharpay before their next class.

He ran to their lockers to find Sharpay already waiting there for him with. . .

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, this is like one of my first cliffhangers ever. Well, my first good one anyways. lol. Thanks to all who read and reviewed the first chapter! I love reading the reviews! They make me happy! I think you guys should all review this one too, please! And sorry it took me so long, but you all know with the homework and what not, sometimes you're just busy. So review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: So, I don't own anything, but Alex and well, the plot of course.

Author's Note: so thanks sooo much to all of you who reviewed! I'm so glad that you did! And, Alex Johnson is a name I made up. Alex is one of my best friend's name, and Johnson is the last name of one of my other really good friends. Both of my friends are nothing like Alex Johnson though, it's just a name I made up. It's not from Instant Star, or at least I didn't mean it to be if that's what you thought.

I know that I didn't mention this before but most of the italics will be Alex's thoughts. Sorry if I confused anybody.

* * *

_He ran to their lockers to find Sharpay already waiting there for him with. . ._

Alex.

He ran up to her walking by Alex, he nodded at him, and covered her eyes with his hands, and then said in a very fake deep voice, "Guess who."

"Hmmm, who could it be?"

"That's something that you'll have to find out by yourself," he replied using the deep voice again.

"Chad, get off of me," she said knowing it was Troy.

"Hey, you can't even tell you're own boyfriend's fake voice? I'm insulted," he said in his normal voice while pulling his hands off of her eyes, truly believing that she thought that he was Chad.

"I'm only kidding Troy, of course I know it was you," she said turning around and giving him a kiss after he finally removed his hands from over her eyes.

"eh, hem, I'm still here fyi," Alex said feeling uncomfortable by the couple's display of affection. _She's supposed to fall for me. What the heck is she doing with this dim wit basketball player guy? I bet that I'm about 10 times better than he is on the court, I was holding back today and he has no idea what I'm capable of when I want to play hard. He may be Mr. Popular, but wait till I play my first game, there will be no stopping me, I'm going to impress Sharpay and I'll be the new basketball/drama/smart guy like I was back in my old school. Oh, he will so, NOT be with her for long. She will be mine whether she knows it or not, but she'll drop "Mr. Popular in a heartbeat once I show her all of my various talents. This school doesn't know who they have here. I don't care what I have to do. I need to come up with a plan to make her love me more than that dim wit, but I guess for now, I'll have to pretend that I'm ok with this._

"Oh, sorry Alex. Troy made me forget that you were here," she replied giving Troy a joking glare.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you stopped and made out with your absolutely handsome boyfriend here," he said joking.

"Aww, you're so cute when you try to praise yourself," she replied laughing while pinching his cheek. This caused him to flinch when her fingers got to his face.

_These two are so corny together. I can't stand it. So, do I want to be patient and die from this corniness, or should I put my plan into fast action and get these to apart immediately. As much as I want to do the second one, I don't want to get the others suspicious of me, so I guess that I will have to wait. Although, it'll all be worth it in the end when she's mine and that pretty boy is out of the picture._

"Hello? Alex, are you there?" Sharpay asked while waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, yeah, are you ready to go to class now?" he asked snapping out of his thoughts. He looked around and didn't see Troy. _Good, now I get some alone time with my soon to be girlfriend with out that guy interrupting. _He began to smile while thinking this.It turns out though, that Alex didn't see that Troy was standing across the hallway with the rest of the basketball team since they were all wearing their school basketball shirts.

"Yes, let me just go get Troy," she answered.

"I thought that he left, where is he?"

"Oh, he's just talking with the basketball team right there, let me just get him real fast."

"You know what, let Troy talk. We should get going I don't want to be late or anything, after all, it's only my first day."

"We'll make it to class with plenty of time to spare though. It'll take me two seconds to grab him, and besides, you should meet the guys on the basketball team. They're all really nice."

Little did she know though was that the basketball team was filled with guys that had had crushes on her since she became nice. And, they were nice to her because they thought that she'd go out with them. They had been a little bummed when they found out that she was going out with Troy though. But they were glad that out of the whole school, she'd chosen their team capton. Many of the other guys in their school would've used her new found popularity, but they all could see that Troy was head over heels for her. If anybody tried to take her away from him, they knew that they'd overcome their jealousy to protect the relationship. Too bad that Alex didn't know this, it would save him a lot of trouble.

_Riinnggggg_

The bell for class rang just as Troy, Sharpay, and Alex arrived in their classroom. They all rushed to find seats. Troy sat in between Chad and Sharpay. Sharpay sat with Troy on her right, Gabriella behind her, Taylor in front of her, and Alex on her left.

"Class, pay attention. We have a new student," Mr. Grayson said, "Mr. Johnson will you please stand up and introduce yourself to the class?"

"Uh, sure, I guess. Well, my name is Alex Johnson and I just moved here from the Central Valley in California. I have an older brother and a little sister, and that's it I guess," he said sitting down. He turned to his right and Sharpay giving him a smile. He almost melted right there. _She smiled at me. This proves that she's just being polite to that Troy kid. She's totally into me and she's probably just waiting for me to ask her out so she can break up with him. Troy is probably something to keep her occupied till something better, me, came along._

**Sharpay's thoughts...**

_Aww, how cute, he looked so nervous up there. He is a cute kid, but I love Troy. Maybe I can set him up with my friend Heather. Yeah, they'd look so cute together. I should introduce them tomorrow or something. I need to talk to Heather first though. She might get mad if I set her up with some random guy. Anyways, I'd better get back to paying attention to Mr. Grayson before he realizes that I'm thinking about something else._

The rest of their morning classes went pretty good.

At lunch, the gang had to squeeze to fit everybody on the table. There were only 8 spaces on the table and normally that fit everybody or somebody was gone and they would have an extra seat, but everybody was there today and there wasn't enough room for Alex. In the end, Sharpay ended up sharing a seat with Gabi although, Troy had offered her his lap instead. _Uh, those two!!! This is so sickening, I'm going to puke. Forget taking my time, next week, the cool, sweet, defenitely hot, new kid is going to rip those them apart even if I have to do it with my bare hands._ Alex didn't realize it but he was gripping the table so hard that his knuckles were turning white, which Ryan noticed. Ryan had always been good at noticing things about people (and I'm not implying anything about him being gay because he's not).

"Dude, what's wrong? Your knuckles are turning white," Ryan said bringing Alex back to reality.

"Huh, oh nothing. I was just thinking about how. . .um. . . my. . .well. . . my girlfriend cheated on me in California," he said even though no such thing had ever happened.

"Oh, I'm sorry man," Chad said. A bunch of yeahs and I'm so sorries came from everybody else at the table.

"That's alright, I figured out that she wasn't worth it anyways, and then I moved here, so it's all good," he said trying to change the subject but also trying to make him sound cool in front of Sharpay.

The rest of the day, Alex tried to stay as normal as he could possibly be around Sharpay and Troy, but it turns out that every class he had with Sharpay, Troy was in there also. He tried to sit as close to her as possible without being suspicious, but in every class, Troy was right there. He was even there in between classes. The only classes that he didn' have with Sharpay were drama and p.e.. He had p.e. with Troy and drama with Kelsi. He was also glad to know that Sharpay had one class in the day where she couldn't be all over Troy. Alex wouldn't mind though, if she was all over him, but until then, she wasn't allowed to hang all over anybody.

* * *

Author's Note: Uh-oh, Alex is in for some trouble. Keep reading and reviewing to find out what it is. I know, I sound like one of those cheesy end of show, stay tuned things. I didn't mean to though, that's just how it came out, but please do review and read the next chapter! 

In the words of Willard from the musical _Footloose_...

"Boy, you are...t...r...u...b...l...FRIES!"

(I think that's the quote, correct me please if you know if I'm wrong)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Alex and the plot here.

Thanks for all the reviews, I loved them all!!!

* * *

"So guys meeting at my house today after practice?" Sharpay asked when they were all in their last class. The whole gang had it together and they were working in groups introducing themselves to each other. "Alex, you should come, too," Sharpay added. 

"Um what're you guys going to do there though?" he asked to act like he was being cautious even though he knew he was going to say yes anyways.

"Well, we're going to work on homework, well whoever got any is going to. Then, we're going to watch a movie," Ryan said.

"That sounds cool, let me just call my mom. And so it's after basketball practice?"

"Pretty much. We probably won't start till like 6:30 though so you guys will have time to shower, us girls don't want to smell some stinky boys," Gabriella said in a joking manner.

"Hey!" most of the boys yelled back.

"I was only kidding, but seriously, you guys should shower first," Gabriella said, "I mean no offense, but you guys usually stink after practice and you guys don't want us all to pass out just because you guys refused to shower," she added.

"Whatever," Chad said knoing that she was kidding.

"So, changing the topic from sweaty boys, what movie should we watch?" Sharpay asked knowing that Gabriella and Chad would argue forever if no one interrupted them.

"Well, why don't we let Alex decide since this will be his first movie night with us," Troy suggested. He knew that it was probably hard for him to move and be the new kid.

"Uh, sure. I'll grab some movie when I go home after practice I guess then," Alex said while trying to think of a good movie that wasn't scary so Sharpay wouldn't be anxious to grab onto Troy

"Cool, then we'll meet up at mine and Shar's house at 6:30. We'll order pizza too, so you guys should come hungry," Ryan said.

"Don't worry about us being hungry after practice, what you should worry about is ordering enough pizza for us all," Jason said getting a laugh out of everybody and an eye rolling from Kelsi.

"Class, please quiet down," Mrs. Jacobs said trying to get the class to calm down so that she could tell them about what was going to be going on this semester.

_Riiiinnnggg_

The bell that sounded the end of class rang 10 minutes later. Troy and Sharpay exited the class last to get a few minutes alone before Troy had to go to basketball practice.

"So is it still alright if I come over a little early like we planned?" Troy asked Sharpay once they were alone.

"Yeah, you can shower in one of the bathrooms upstairs," Sharpay replied.

"Cool, that'll finally give us a little bit more time alone."

"I know, we've done everything with the rest of the gang all day it'll be nice to finally be alone for once. Not that I don't like hanging with everybody else, but I really want to just spend some time with you."

"Yeah. Hey, don't bring a lunch tomorrow. I'll bring us lunch and then why don't we go sit up in my secret spot and have a picnic together there?"

"That sounds great."

"Cool then."

"Yep."

"Okay, I'd better head to practice now."

"Mkay, I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Troy walked off after giving her a kiss goodbye.

* * *

"Hey Ry, how many pizza did you order?" Sharpay asked her brother making sure they'd have enough food for everybody. 

"I got 3 of them, do you think that that'll be enough for everybody?"

"I'm pretty sure that will. Us girls will probably only eat one pizza together which will leave you guys 2 for yourselves."

"Okay, then that should be plenty."

_Ding-dong_

"I'll get that," Sharpay said as she rushed to the door hoping that it was Troy after all, it was already 5:45. "Who is it?"

"It's Troy Bolton the most awesome basketb. . . " he didn't get to finish his list as Sharpay opened the door after hearing Troy and gave him a kiss.

"Hey," she said after they broke apart.

"Hey," he said back.

"So the shower is upstairs. You can either use the one in my bathroom, or the one in Ryan's."

"Um, I think that I'll use Ryan's."

"Okay, you remember where it is right?"

"Yeah. I'll be back down in 20 minutes."

"Kay, I'll be down here finishing last minute preparations."

Troy ran up the stairs trying to hurry. The guys would be over in 40 minutes which meant that after he showered, he'd be able to spend about 20 minutes with Sharpay.

He ended up rushing his shower so much that he was done in 17 minutes. Troy ran down the stairs and grabbed Sharpay around the waist while her back was turned and started spinning her. This caused her to let out a shriek.

"Troy Bolton, you scared me," she said after he finally put her down on the couch with his arms around her shoulders now.

"I couldn't resist," he said laughing at how she had reacted when he had grabbed her.

"You're such a little kid sometimes."

"Yeah, but that's what you love about me."

"Be glad that I do love that about you little Troooyy," she said causing Troy to laugh along with her.

_Ding-dong_

"Well, I guess that would be everybody else or the pizza guy so I'd better get that," she said beginning to get up.

"You know, you should let Ryan get that," Troy said not wanting her to get up.

"I would, but he went to go pick up Gabi."

"Fine then, I guess I'll let you get up, but I'm coming with you," he said.

"Well, I won't complain about that," she said. As they stood up, Troy kept his arm around her and she just walked with him to the door enjoying their alone time.

"Who is it," Sharpay asked as they finally reached the door.

"It's Chad and Taylor," was the reply she got from the people outside.

"Well so much for our alone time," Troy whispered into her ear as she reached out for the doorknob to let their friends in.

She giggled and then opened the door, "Hey guys, you're here early."

"Well, I didn't want to make you set up everything by yourself so I figured that I'd come early to help you," Taylor replied.

"That's cool, but it's okay. Me and Ryan got it done awhile ago," Sharpay said.

"Oh okay, then let's just hang till everybody else gets here," Chad said.

"That's cool," Troy said.

"Whatever," Sharpay added.

"Hey everybody," Gabriella yelled as she walked in with Ryan.

"Hey Gabi, hey Ryan," they yelled back.

"So, why's everybody sitting around?" She asked.

"Chad doesn't seem to be able to do anything while he's hungry," Taylor said as everybody began to laugh.

Their laughing was cut short by the doorbell.

"I'll get it, so you guys keep making fun of me, but I'm actually doing something fyi," Chad said heading for the door. "Hey Jason, Kelsi, and Alex. Welcome to Sharpay and Ryan's house," he said in a butler-ish way.

"Thanks dude, is there any food yet?" Jason asked only to receive an elbow in the gut from Kelsi.

"I thought I told you on the way here not to ask that first thing," Kelsi scolded him.

"Well, I couldn't help it, I haven't eaten since lunch," Jason said trying to make his girlfriend see it from his point of view.

"Whatever, you pig," Kelsi replied with an added eye rolling and smiling.

"So, while the happy couple argues, how're things going so far?" Chad asked Alex.

"It's pretty good no vicious blood sucking teachers so far. So this house is amazing. Do Ryan and Sharpay really live here?" He asked amazed at the size of the house.

"Amazingly, yes. Don't worry though, the shock will leave you in a few days. Most of the days after practice and school, we come hang out over here. These two have the biggest house afterall, but occasionally we'll go hang out at Troy's house or anybody else's," Chad explained.

"That's cool, so do you know if. . ." he didn't get to finish though because he was cut off by Sharpay.

"Are you guys coming over here or are you just going to chat in the entry way all night?" she asked them lifting her head off of Troy's chest where she had laid it.

"We're coming," Kelsi said finally done with her lecture about manners that she had given to Jason.

"Okay," Sharpay said laying her head back down onto Troy's chest to have Troy reach his arms around and hold her.

They all sat around talking for half an hour when they decided to watch the movie that Alex had brought over. The movie wasn't scary, but it was kind of sad for the girls. By the end of the movie, the girls ended up holding onto their boyfriends hands or giving them hugs. When Alex looked around, this made him mad. The point of this movie wasn't supposed to bring Sharpay closer to Troy at all.

"Wow, that movie was sad," Sharpay was the first one to speak as the credits began.

"Yeah, I can tell by the way I ended up with used kleenexes all over the couch to my right," Troy replied to her.

"Hey, at least she used kleenexes," Ryan said as he showed the others how Gabi had cried directly onto his shirt.

"You're right man, you did have it worse," Troy said looking at his wet shirt.

"Go ahead and make fun of us like we're not even in the room," Gabi said while Sharpay nodded her head in agreement.

"Aww, you guys know we were kidding, right Troy?" Ryan asked him.

"Yeah, we were just teasing you guys because we love you," Troy said trying to save him and Ryan from the silent treatment they knew the girls would give them.

"I don't know, that really hurt our feelings," Sharpay said with a fake pout on her lips and Gabi nodded and put on a sad face.

"I guess we can't go to movies anymore with these two, especially theatres. Who knows how much they'll make fun of us there?" Gabi said getting what Sharpay was doing and playing along.

This got Troy thinking about all of the make out sessions he'd miss by not going to the movies with the Sharpay. Anytime Troy really pissed off Sharpay, he knew that saying sorry was not enough, and he didn't catch on to the game Sharpay and Gabi were playing so he figured that the girls were really pissed, but Ryan was used to seeing Sharpay act to get her way so he began to catch on. He decided to call try to get them to reconsider what they were saying by acting too. The only clueless one now besides the rest of the gang, was Troy.

"Well I guess not. I guess we should break up Gabi, and Troy, it'd probably be in your best interest to break up with Shar too. I mean, what's good with having a girlfriend if you can't go to movies together? Right Troy?" Ryan said.

Ryan's comment confused everyone else and scared Sharpay and Gabi. Troy finally caught on and decided to play along.

"I think your brother is right Shar, maybe we should break up," Troy said cooly.

This statement got Alex really excited. _Hah! I don't even have to do anything. That stupid guy is going to break up with her. What a LOSER! ha ha ha._ Too bad that Alex couldn't tell that Troy and Ryan were acting.

Seeing the scared look on his sister and his girlfriend's faces, Ryan decided to end his game. He looked over at Troy and nodded, "Gotcha," they both said at the same time.

"What? What do you mean?" Sharpay asked now confused.

"We were kidding Shar, I can tell when you're acting, you know," Ryan told her.

"That was really mean you two," Sharpay said then looking at Gabi, she decided to get her own payback. "I didn't think that **you **were that mean Troy," she told him. "Maybe we should break up anyways," she told him wanting to see the look on his face.

"What, Shar we were only kidding, you know that right?" he said truly believing her now.

"Yeah, Sharpay's right, that was really mean, maybe we should break up Ryan," she told him.

"Hey, don't listen to my sister," Ryan said not wanting Gabi to break up with him.

"Let's go to my room now Gabi, Sharpay said. The two girls turned and walked towards the stairs leaving the boys with shocked expressions on their faces. About 10 seconds later, they turned around and ran to the boys yelling, "That was payback, gotcha at your own game."

"You know I truly believed you guys there," Chad said finally speaking .

"That's because we're such awesome actresses," Gabi said while she and Sharpay struck a pose.

"I think I've had enough of this break up, make up stuff for one night," Alex said trying to hide his anger.

"Yeah, this was an eventful, night, kind of," Kelsi said.

"I know, and I'd better get home soon," Jason added.

The gang eventually filed out the door till only Troy and Gabriella remaining.

"You guys are good, you fooled Troy twice," Ryan said laughing.

"Yeah, whatever man, they got you too," Troy said pointing at him.

"Eh, we got you both," Sharpay said giving Gabi a high five.

"Well, I'd better get home now, Ms. Drama Queen," Troy told Sharpay.

"Yeah, I'd better get home too," Gabi said

"I'll drive you home," Ryan told her grabbing his keys as they began to walk out the door.

"Bye Gabi, that was fun," Sharpay said as they walked out. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked Troy.

"Defenitely," he replied and gave her a kiss on the lips.

The broke away and told each other a last goodbye.

* * *

Okay, that chapter took forever to write. I know it's not that long, but still. There probably won't be another update till next week due to my election and campaigning this weekend. I have a bunch of things to do. So please review what you think of this chapter in the mean time. 

Love y'all,

Jenny


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, I won my election. And I placed first in one of my competitions and third in another. It was amazing. I was so excited and I was screaming all day.

* * *

"Hey what's up you guys?" Ryan asked as he and Gabi walked up to Troy and Sharpay that day. 

"Nothing much Ry," Sharpay said. She had gone to school with Troy today.

"So, that was fun last night you guys," Chad said as he walked up to the other four.

"Yeah, we should do a weekly night like that," Taylor said joining them.

"That can be arranged, we should have it our house every week unless anybody else wants it at their house," Sharpay said enjoying the idea of a movie night every week.

"So, what's everybody talking about?" Alex asked in a cheery voice as he, Jason, and Kelsi walked up.

"Well, about a weekly movie night at our house," Ryan said.

"We could have different people bring snacks each week too that way Sharpay and Ryan don't have to do it all the time too," Troyy said.

"Troy, you just want to Sharpay to have more time to make out with you," Jason said gettinga laugh out of everybody else.

"Ha ha ha, no. It'd just not be right to have Sharpay and Ryan get snacks every week," Troy said.

"Whatever man," Chad said with a grin on his face.

"Come on Shar, we don't need to listen to this," Troy said trying to get Sharpay to go walk with him to get away from the teasing.

"Okay, I'll save you from Chad's and Jason's teasing," Sharpay said with a laugh. "We'll see you all later."

"Okay, what's with the angry glares from you girls?" Chad asked looking at Taylor's, Gabriella's, and Kelsi's faces.

"What do you mean what's up with the angry glares? You deserve them, you pretty much chased Troy away because you began to embarass him about Sharpay. It's pretty obvious he's in love with Sharpay and you don't need to tease him about it. So what if he wants to make out with her, we all know you want to do the same thing with me!" Taylor practically yelled at Chad. Chad looked down now feeling bad. "Look, you can apologize later, but you need to know not to do that or you'll end up chasing Troy away. Even if Sharpay laughs, it doesn't mean Troy likes it. Especially in the hallway in front of everybody. You know he doesn't like too much PDA. He pretty much only kisses Sharpay in front of us or in private," Taylor told him her voice much softer now.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I promise I'll apologize to him later," Chad said feeling bad.

"We'd better get to class now. A lecture from Darbus is the last thing we need," Gabriella said to get the gang moving.

_Darn, I was going to turn Chad against Troy and Sharpay, but I guess that won't work now. What to do now? Oh, I've got it. This is going to be so good. What a way to start out the year at a new school. I need to really befriend Sharpay right now though, or after the "tragic breakup" go comfort her and become her best friend. Ha ha ha, from some new kid to hot new kid, basketball star, dating the hottest girl in school._

"Alex are you coming? Why are you standing there with an evil look on your face?" Ryan asked seeing that Alex wasn't moving.

"Oh, yeah. I'm coming and about the evil look, I was thinking about finally um,... getting rid of Tr-- I mean the rats at um, my , um house. Yeah, we've had some rat at my house. We've finally called the exterminator, that's it," Alex said making some cover story.

"Oh, okay. Let's go before we're late and Darbus gets that evil look on her face. We all know that isn't good," Ryan said as he started walking to class.

The gang reached the classroom to find Troy and Sharpay already in the room.

"Look dude, I'm sorry if I embarrased you in front of Sharpay earlier," Chad said sorry for what he had done.

"Nah, that's okay. I'm good, I guess I was just embarrassed because all that you said was true," Troy said.

"Well, I'm glad you're not mad at me. Especially after what you and Sharpay did when we went camping. I never want to wake up to wolves and gummi worms ever again," Chad said shuddering at the thought.

"Aww, you know you deserved it. Shar just gave you a taste of your own medicine," Troy said ready to burst laughing after remembering what had happened during their camping trip.

"Hey, you didn't experience it. You just witnessed it and laughed your butt off. Anybody else that wakes up to wolves would be equally afraid and would probably do the same things I did," Chad said trying to protect himself.

"Whatever man," Troy said now going to pay attention to the teacher that had just walked into the room.

The class was boring from then on. Sharpay was the only girl from the gang in that class. Only her, Ryan, Troy, Chad, and Alex had class with Darbus that period. Everybody else had her at a different time.

"Okay class, we'll be doing an acting project now. I will assign partners with someone you don't know too well. You need to know how to get along with someone you may not know too well. Many actors and actresses work with people they've never seen or heard of before. This project will teach you to overcome that and become better with your acting," said Ms. Darbus (and I don't know if this is true, but it came to me and went good with the plot). The class had groaned at the thought of working with strangers, although most of the guys wanted to work with Sharpay due to the fact that she was one of the hottest girls at school. The same went for the girls, but they wanted to work with Troy, the basketball star.

"Okay, Ms. Evans, you'll be working with our new student, Mr. Johnson. Troy and Amy. Jacob and Emily, Tyler and Brooke, Chad and Liza, Ryan and Heather, and . . ."

Ms. Darbus continued to assign partners and when she was done, she gave them time to meet with their new partners, and get to know them.

"So, you're my partner I see," Sharpay said with a smile to Alex.

"Well, it seems that way," he replied knowing that this was his chance to get alone with Sharpay.

"I guess so. So let's do a few of these getting to know you activities I know," Sharpay told him.

"Okay, what's first," he said hoping one of them would be something where he would get to know a lot about her.

"Well, how about I tell you something about me and you tell me the same thing about you and then you tell me something different, and so on and so forth?" Sharpay asked.

"That's cool," he replied.

"So my favorite color is pink."

"My favorite color is green, and my favorite book is _Ender's Game_ by Orson Scott Card (this is an amazing book if you ever get the chance to read it. It may seem boring, but it's totally not)."

"My favorite book is _Avalon High _by Meg Cabot and I have arachnophobia (fear of spiders)."

"Ooo, well, I'm partially claustrophobic. My favorite movie is _Superman Returns_."

"My favorite movie is _A Walk to Remember_. Um, I think that's good," Sharpay said.

"Okay, what's next?"

"Well, maybe we should work on our project. We're allowed to do any scene between two characters and there has to be a connection between the two characters. And then, we sing a duet. Let's go to my house after school tomorrow and work on it, okay?"

"That's cool," he replied trying to contain his excitement. Alone time with Sharpay is exactly what he wanted. This would work into his plan perfectly.

* * *

Okay, so there's the new chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I was busy again. But you guys should all be proud of me, I WAS ELECTED and I GOT FIRST PLACE in one of my competitions. I was very excited. Thanks for the support to those that told me good luck. I'm so glad the election is over! Anyways, sorry it took so long to update.

**Also, I need ideas for a duet song they can sing together. I'm absolutely no good at this stuff. I have no idea what I'm going to do for it. Or I'll avoid it. Anyways, it's your guys's choice so if you want a song and what not, please suggest one. If you do not want one, you can say that too. But, please review! Thanks though.**

Jenny


	6. Chapter 6

"My room is up here," Sharpay told Alex. He had come over to work on their scene.

"Okay," he replied while following her up the stairs. The two went up to Sharpay's room to work on their scene.

"So what part of the scene should we work on?" she asked.

"Let's work on this part," he replied pointing to his script. For the rest of the time, they practiced their scene and even their song. Alex really felt like he was connecting with Sharpay and figured his plan would go perfectly when he put it into motion next week. Troy would never expect what Alex was planning for him.

"So, that was a good practice. I think that we're making real progress. By next week, we should be able to do this scene better than everybody," Sharpay said.

"Yeah, when should we meet next?" he asked.

"Um, how about free period on Friday? It's only Wednesday, but this project isn't a big deal, Ms. Darbus just does it every year to see if there's any good actors besides the ones she already knows about," Sharpay said.

"Oh, I guess that's a good way to do it."

"Yeah, it's not even worth very much."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, I guess so. It's the easiest project all year though."

"Darn. Well, I need to get going, I'll see you later," Alex said as he headed for the door.

"Bye, see you tomorrow."

_Hah, she's falling for me. I can just tell. Troy Bolton, your reign as King of East High, is about to end. You're going to lose your throne and your woman. Just you wait and see. It's about to end for you._

_**The next day. . .**_

"Hey guys, what's up?" Alex asked as he walked over to where the others were.

"Nothing much, we were just talking about the new musical. It's going to be awesome this year. Especially since Shar, Troy, Gabi, and I are actually getting along this year," Ryan said getting a laugh from the others.

"I know I can't believe that I almost sabotoged your call backs. I'm so sorry," Sharpay said.

"You know we forgave you last year, Shar," Troy said speaking for both himself and Gabi.

"Yeah, you just weren't used to anybody opposing you. We know that you're not really like that now, and that's all that matters," Gabriella said getting a big smile out of Sharpay.

It was hard for Sharpay to remember how she ever went without such great friends for so long. She was so glad that she had them now though, and if anything were to mess this up, she would probably not be able to survive.

"Awww, you guys are the greatest," Sharpay said trying to show her appreciation and ready to break down into tears.

"Don't be getting all sappy on us now, Sharpay. It's almost time for class and we don't have time for you to go fix your make up. I don't think I could stand another detention," Chad said receiving a soft hit on the shoulder from Sharpay.

"Nice Chad, nice. Sometimes I don't know what I see in you," Taylor said.

"I know, I don't know what you see in him either," Jason said getting a hit from Kelsi and Chad.

"Thanks for the support Jason," Chad said.

"You're welcome," Jason said.

"What's up with you two and being super annoying today?" Kelsi asked.

"You know you like it," Jason said giving her a smile and a quick peck on the cheek.

" Taylor, I'm with you. I don't know what I see in this boy either," Kelsi told her. She received laughter from Chad because all the teasing that Jason had given him for the same thing that was happening to him right now.

"Okay, before we end up insulting everybody, let's go to class," Troy said trying to end this.

"Yeah, I'm with Troy on this one," Sharpay said. Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi agreed with her.

"Either that or you guys can keep fighting and we'll go to class," Ryan said.

"I'm gonna have to agree with them. You guys fight too much," Alex said.

The gang began to walk to class. Chad and Jason were split up to prevent anymore fighting. The rest of the day was a lot of hanging out and goofing off while not in class. At lunch time, Troy and Sharpay decided to have a picnic in Troy's secret hideout instead of the cafeteria with everybody else.

"Hey, there," Troy said to Sharpay.

"Hey yourself," she replied.

"So, how have you been today?"

"Good, and how about you?"

"Oh, you know, I was injured during practice today, I think you need to kiss it to make it better," he told her with a smile.

"Oh yeah? And where exactly does it hurt?"

"Right here," he said pointing to his cheek, which she kissed. "And here," he pointed to his other cheek, "and here," he pointed to his forehead, "and defenitely here," he said pointing to his lips. This caused the two to end up making out.

After six minutes of making out, Sharpay said, "So maybe we should eat before lunch is over."

"Yeah, although, I guess we had dessert before lunch today," he said receiving a laugh from Sharpay.

"There might be a little more for you if we actually finish eating before lunch is over," she said seductively.

"Then I'd better get you your food right now," he said half serious.

"Yeah, you should," she said playing along.

The two enjoyed their lunch and kissed a few more times. They cleaned up and went to go drop the basket in which Troy had packed the food in Coach Bolton's office for the time being. Then the two headed to their lockers to pick up their books before heading to class.

"So are you going to come over tonight to do homework?" She asked Troy.

"Um well, is it all right if I go with the guys to go practice some basketball at Chad's house? We've been planning this for a couple of days now," he replied a bit hesitantly.

"Oh, sure. But, how come you didn't tell me sooner?"

"It just slipped my mind. Are you mad?"

"No, um, just wondering," she told him trying to hide her disappointment that he wasn't coming over.

"Okay. Well, how about I take you home before I head to Chad's?"

"That sounds good, so we'd better go in now," she said realizing that she was standing outside the classroom door.

_**The end of the day. . .**_

"Hey, so are you ready to go home?" Troy asked Sharpay as she walked over with him to his car.

"I can't wait to get away from this place," she said truly tired.

"Well I guess that's good because you're going home anyways," he said with a chuckle.

"Hey, I've got an idea," she said excitedly as they got in the car and began to pull out of the parking lot.

"What?"

"Why don't I go watch you guys practice? And then you can come over, shower in Ryan's bathroom, and then we can do homework. What do you think?" She asked enthused.

"I'm sorry Shar, but the guys decided that this would be a guys only night. We're supposed to play basketball, and then hang out. We all decided that we'd do this on a night we didn't really have much homework, and well, that night is tonight," he looked at her and saw the depressed look on her face.

"Oh, okay then I'll go to my cousin's little get together that she was having anyways. She's been begging me to go and I was planning on hanging with you, but I guess I'll go now," she said trying to hide her disappointment in her voice.

"I really am sorry, Shar," Troy said.

"It's okay Troy, my cousin Michelle is really cool. Her party will be fun. She's in high school like us. She's a year younger, but it'll be okay," she said wanting to talk to Gabi who was going to be at the party with Ryan.

"Are you sure? I can cancel on the guys if you want," he replied now feeling bad for not going with her.

"No, go ahead. You guys have been planning this night for awhile now and I'm not going to be some kill joy who ruins the night for all of you guys," she said as she undid her seatbelt since they had arrived at her house.

"I'll see you later," he said.

"Bye," she replied wanting to get out of there.

As she was about to close the door, he yelled, "Shar!"

"What?"

"Nothing, just I love you," he said hoping it would make her less upset.

"Love you too," she said with a smile as she closed the door and walked to the house with Troy watching her the whole time. He didn't leave until she had walked in the house and closed the door.

**_At _****_Chad_****_'s house. . . _**

"Hey dude what took you so long?" Chad asked as Troy walked into the backyard.

"Eh, I had to take Shar home," he said taking the basketball from Chad while he wasn't looking.

"Oh, dude, she's got you whipped," Chad said with a big grin.

"Not as whipped as you and Taylor," he pointed out.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Well, at least Taylor isn't mad at you," Troy said taking a shot at the basket and missed.

"You're off, man."

"I know, I guess that I can't really play with Shar being mad at me. It just makes me worry about her."

"She's probably just upset because this is the first time that you've blown her off for us," Chad said with a shrug.

"I sure hope that you're right," Troy said with a sigh.

"You know what, where the heck are those guys?" Chad asked more to himself.

As soon as he said this, Jason, Ryan, and Alex walked out of the house.

"Hey," they all said.

"Hey, Ryan, what are you doing here? Shar told me you, her, and Gabi were going to a party later," Troy said.

"Yeah, but I've got awhile so I'm leaving in like an hour and a half. She's going? Oh, cool, but I wanted to get some playing in before we go to my cousin's party. My cousin, Michelle, is always inviting these kids who are always hanging all over me and this time, I can tell them that I have a girlfriend," he said proudly. "I don't know if you should be worried though Troy, but Sharpay is almost always surrounded by those boys trying to gain her attention."

"But why would I worry, they're all younger than her, and she wouldn't do anything with them," Troy said trying not to worry.

"I don't know about that Troy, hate to break it to you, but Michelle is quite the "social butterfly" and she invites all the boys, even seniors and juniors."

"And your sister didn't tell me this why?" Troy asked more rhetorically.

" Troy, you really need to calm down, I don't even see why you're so upset anyways," Jason said trying to calm down his friend.

"Because, we had a bit of an argument and how do I know that she's not going to flirt with some boy at this party to get back at me?" Troy said almost yelling in Jason's face.

"Sharpay is not even like that Troy, you don't need to worry, and you should really calm down. Don't let us going to this party ruin this whole thing. This is the first time that we've gotten together with just us guys in awhile," Ryan said trying to calm Troy down again.

"Yeah Troy, I'm sure that Sharpay won't do anything behind your back, she seems really nice to me, since I don't know her, too, well," Alex said.

"I guess that you guys are right," Troy said calming down.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll give you the address and you can go like 10 minutes later and meet us there and surprise, Shar," Ryan said.

"Are you sure it would be okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Michelle has always been bothering Shar to get a boyfriend and now that she finally has one, she's going to want to meet you. Michelle is always getting into Shar's love life. It's pretty funny," Ryan said

"That sounds good. Chad, Jason, and Alex is it alright that I cut out early?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, you'd be a downer anyways worrying about Shar all night," Chad said.

"Go ahead it's alright with me," Jason said.

"Uh-huh, go ahead," Alex agreed.

"Cool, now let's get started," Troy said.

* * *

Okay, there's the 6th chapter. Please review. I changed where I was going with the story, but whatever. Michelle is a sophomore and she's played by Spencer Locke. i don't know if I mentioned earlier or I mentioned wrong, but they're all juniors. So in the next chapter, will be Sharpay's talk with Gabi and maybe the party. Anyways enough rambling, and please review.

Jenny

"Your hog's parked in the handicapped space, Cranston. It's for physical, not emotional disability."

-The waitress girl in Footloose.

P.S. I'm sooo bored. If anybody feels like talking with me and has aim, ask me for my screenname in a review or private message, and I'll give it to you. So, please review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even though I really wish I owned everything!!!

* * *

"Hello, Gabi?" Sharpay asked

"Hi, Sharpay?" Gabi asked back.

"Yeah, can you come over early I really need to talk to you," Sharpay said almost breaking into tears.

"What's wrong Shar? Are you okay?" Gabi asked worried.

"Um, I think so, but I really need to talk to somebody," Sharpay replied.

"Okay, I'll come over right now. Don't worry Shar, I bet it's not nearly as bad as you may think," Gabi said trying to calm her down.

Gabi made it over to the Evans's house in less than 10 minutes. She was worried about Sharpay.

"So Shar, what's wrong?" Gabi asked.

"Well, it's just Troy. I had this big surprise planned out for him today and then he decided to go play basketball with the guys. You remember how I had gotten those basketball tickets for him, right?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, I was going to give him the tickets tonight also as kind of an early anniversary present and then we were going to do whatever after that. It was supposed to be a surprise and I pretty much had to cancel it," Sharpay said trying to suppress her tears.

"I'm sorry Shar. But don't worry, I bet that he'll come around. You can't blame him for not knowing."

"I know, but it would've been nice to have a little advanced notice after all, I've told him every time that I couldn't do something."

"It's alright, but you know that he's a guy and guys aren't the most responsible people."

"Yeah, you know what?"

"What?"

"You're right, I shouldn't be here bummed out because Troy wanted to go play basketball with the guys, we can do it any other time. Thanks Gabi,"

Sharpay said now cheered up.

"You're welcome Shar. And like you said, he's a boy." Gabi said. This got a laugh out of Sharpay.

"So, do you want to watch a movie till the party?" Sharpay asked wanting to do something till the party.

"Sure, we can have a girl's time before the party."

The two girls had a great time hanging out until it was time for the party.

**_At the party. . ._**

"I don't see why I couldn't bring my own car, Ryan," Sharpay said.

"Because, I don't see why we have to waste gas. Besides, we were both coming here anyways,"

"Whatever, I'm going to go talk to Brandon," Sharpay said walking over to her friend who she had just spotted.

"She doesn't seem too happy, Ry," Gabi said. "She was really mad earlier about Troy. I got her to calm down, but I think that you brought the anger

back."

"That's alright," Ryan said. Gabriella stood there shocked that Ryan didn't care that his sister was upset with him. "Don't worry, Gabi. I've got something coming later tonight that'll cheer her right up if what you've told me is correct."

"Wait, what???"

"Nothing, you'll see as soon as it arrives. Now, stand here and open the door for whoever knocks. You'll know when the surprise is here. I've got to

go tell them to come in now."

"Wait, Ryan!" Gabi said trying to get him to come back, but it was too late. He was already gone.

Ryan walked off around the corner and into one of the empty rooms. He whipped out his phone and dialed Troy's number. "Hey, you can come in

now."

"Are you sure? Will your cousin let me in though? After all, she doesn't even know who I am," Troy replied.

"Yes, I've got Gabi watching the door. She's supposed to let you in."

"Okay, I'm walking up to the door now, I'll see you later."

"See ya man and good luck."

**_With Sharpay. . ._**

"Hey Brandon," Sharpay said walking up to him.

"Hey Shar, long time no see or talk," Brandon replied giving her a hug.

"So, what's new?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Well, I've got a boyfriend now, does that count?"

"Really? So, is he here? I'd like to meet this guy," he said in a big brotherly manner.

"Relax, he's not coming. He's hanging out with his friends tonight as kind of a 'guy's night'," Sharpay said putting air quotes around guy's night.

"That's cool," he replied.

"I guess so; I was planning on giving him a surprise tonight. But, I guess not."

"Aww, I'm sorry," he replied giving her a friendly hug.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing? Get off of my girlfriend, you jerk!" Sharpay heard a familiar voice yell over the music.

" Troy, what're you doing here?" Sharpay asked turning around seeing her boyfriend with a glare very similar to her old ice queen glare.

"Well, I came to surprise you, but I finally find you and you're in the arms of some other guy!" Troy practically yelled. "Ryan told me that you were

always surrounded by guys, but I let the others convince me that you wouldn't do anything with the other guys."

"What're you talking about Troy?" Sharpay asked really confused.

"I'm talking about you always with other guys behind my back," he yelled at her.

" Troy! Calm down. Now, I don't know where you got this idea that I was with Brandon-" she was trying to explain, but was cut off by Troy.

"Oh, so his name is Brandon, I see." He said rolling his eyes at her.

"Would you just shut up and let me talk," she said. "Okay, now Brandon is one of my best friends. I met him through elementary school and he's

ONLY a friend," she said putting an emphasis on only.

"And why should I believe this?" Troy asked really skeptical.

"Well, I don't know why you're all of a sudden jealous, but if you can't trust what I say, then you're pretty much saying that you don't trust me,"

Sharpay said now angry.

"I'm not saying that I don't trust you, Shar. It's all the other guys that I don't trust, and you should know that. Besides, you were the one who was

mad at me earlier, how do I know that this isn't some way of getting revenge on me for canceling tonight?"

"Do you want to know why I was upset?" She asked really frustrated now.

"Sure, go ahead," he said not really caring.

"I was going to give you these tonight after a special night together," she said pulling out the basketball tickets from her purse and shoving them in

Troy's face. Troy just stared wondering how he could've come in like such a jerk and accuse her of cheating. She had really wanted to give him a

surprise and a great surprise at that. Sharpay had gotten him tickets to his most favorite team's game. "I don't even want to go with you anymore,

Troy, so just invite Chad or something. That way, you can cool off. I'll talk to you later," she said and then walked off.

Troy stood there shocked. He couldn't believe that he blew up at Sharpay when he had made her cancel the night that she had planned to give him basketball tickets to a game he really wanted to go to. _How could I be such an idiot? It was only a friend too. Although, me and Shar used to be 'just' friends too. No, cut that out. Shar wouldn't do anything like that to me. She loves me, and I love her. I am such an idiot! I've got to find some way to make this up to her._

_

* * *

_

And, that would be chapter 7. And, the last chapter only got one review. I'm not complaining or anything, but it really helps if you guys give feedback. So please review!!! Thank you very much.

I'm going to post one of these stories so vote in a review, or private message me as to which one you guys want posted first. I may make the final decision first though just to let you know.

1. Sharpay and Troy are now adults. Troy is a professional basketball coach after permanently injuring his leg. He lives in Los Angeles and meets Sharpay, a girl he hated from high school. He finds out that she's changed and is a better person who is the total opposite of the girl he used to know. She is everything he wants in a wife, but as soon as he gets the courage to ask her out, another actor from the show she's performing in asks her out. He's forced to be her best friend and watch as she begins to fall in love with him. He is jealous and eventually cracks. Troy ends up confessing his love for her and she is forced to decide between the guy who turned her down everytime in high school or the hot actor who has stolen her heart.

2. Sharpay is returning to Alberquerque after living in New York with her mother and twin for 11 years. She and Troy were best friends. They did everything together, but they haven't spoken in 11 years. What happens when Sharpay spends the whole summer with him. Will they become friens again? Will they become more than friends?

**And by the way, both stories are TroyxSharpay.**

Jenny


	8. Chapter 8

_Ha ha ha, they broke up! __Troy__ walked in today looking so sad, but he deserved it. I didn't even have to do anything. Next part in my plan is to become basketball captain. That shouldn't be too hard since __Troy__ is so upset, now to show them all what a Californian can do. _

"Hey Troy, I heard about what happened last night. How are you doing," Alex said walking over to him.

"Not good, I can't believe that I did that," Troy said upset with himself.

"Don't worry about it man," Alex said.

"Maybe, but it's all my fault. I'm such an idiot," Troy said.

"You bet you are," Alex mumbled under his breath.

"What was that," Troy asked hearing only the words you and are.

"Oh, nothing," Alex said trying to hide what he really said. "I've got to go do some things now; I'll talk to you later."

"See ya man," Troy said.

Alex left Troy by his locker looking miserable to go find Sharpay so he could go talk to her and become her new best friend. After walking around everywhere he could think of, he finally found her by her locker, which was where he had started looking, getting her books.

"Hey Sharpay, I heard what happened," Alex said walking up to Sharpay.

"Hey Alex. Has it really gotten to everybody yet?" Sharpay asked not wanting everybody to know yet.

"Not everybody, I heard from Chad today are you okay?" Alex replied.

"Oh, so I guess he's the one I should blame when I look for the one who's spreading everything around, and yeah, I think I am fine. Well, I am right now at least," Sharpay said with a small smile.

"Hah, I guess so. But to make you feel better, you look so much better than Troy today," Alex said.

"Thanks I guess it was his fault anyways. He should've just trusted me. So what if I want to talk to someone who's a guy," Sharpay said feeling that Alex was asking an awful lot of questions.

"Really? Well then, would he be mad that you're talking to me right now though? We still haven't finished our project by the way," Alex said.

"Oh yeah, and frankly, I don't really care if he doesn't like us talking. If I want to talk to some other guy, then too bad. It's my choice on who I want to talk to. If he's mad, then that's his problem," Sharpay said relieved to get that off of her chest.

"Wow, so I take it that you're not upset about this whole break up thing?" Alex asked trying to find out how he should make his first move and when he should do it.

"Well, maybe, I need more time to think. I'll talk to you later, I need to go talk to Ryan right now," Sharpay said trying to get away from him. She understood that he cared as to whether or not she was okay, but he was just plain getting nosey now.

"Okay, I'll see you in home room," Alex said.

"Mkay, see you," She replied and walked down the hall with Alex watching her the whole time.

_That was kind of creepy. Alex wouldn't stop asking me questions. I just got out of a relationship that __Troy__ ruined. Does he really think that I'm going to be over it just yet? Ridiculous if you ask me. I swear, if he tries to ask me out, I'm going to totally turn him down. Sure he's my project partner, but I was in love with someone to find out that they didn't trust me to talk to another guy while they weren't around. And to top it off, I had just forgiven __Troy__ for making me cancel our special night together. I shouldn't have given him those tickets. I should've taken __Brandon__ to make him mad, even though we're just friends. _

Sharpay walked down the hall to Ryan's locker. Unfortunately for her though, she had to pass Troy and his basketball buddies. She was glad that Troy's back was turned to her, but a bit disappointed when Chad, who was standing across from Troy, tapped him on his shoulder and pointed over his shoulder at Sharpay.

Troy turned around, said bye to his friends, and went to try to talk to Sharpay. He had to make things right. She started walking away as soon as he got close enough to tap shoulder.

"Shar!" he yelled, trying to catch her attention. Sharpay knew who was trying to get her attention and didn't stop.

Troy tried yelling her name a couple more times. When he realized that she was ignoring him, he ran up to her, and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing Troy?" She hissed at him.

"I need to talk to you. In private," he said hoping he wouldn't have to force her to talk to him.

"Well, later. I'm busy," she said trying to get out of his grip.

"No, we need to talk now," he said calmly, not letting go.

"Not right now, I said. I have things I need to do right now," she replied upset.

"Well, talk to me and you can go and do those things," he said.

"I told you no, now LET GO!" she yelled the last two words at him causing people to stare.

Troy wouldn't take no for an answer though. Instead, he dragged her in the nearest empty room, which happened to be the janitor's closet.

"Troy Bolton, what do you think you are doing?" She asked as soon as he closed the door.

"I'm trying to talk to you in private," he said.

"Well, has it occurred in your head, that I don't want to talk to you?" she asked, now very mad.

"Maybe, but didn't it ever occur to you that I wasn't taking no for an answer?" he asked back.

"And I should care why?" she countered.

"You know what?" he said clearly frustrated that she wouldn't talk to him.

"What? Audiences are dying to know," she said sarcastically.

"STOP, with the sarcasm," he said catching himself before he went crazy yelling at her. They were both mad and two people yelling at each other wouldn't help.

Sharpay stood there shocked that he had yelled at her. But it didn't last for long. "If you've got something to say, can you just say it? I've kind of got somewhere to be like I said earlier," she said a bit demandingly and waited for an answer.

"Well, I just wanted to talk after what happened last night," Troy said finding the floor very fascinating.

"I don't know would you trust me to talk to my friends now, even if they're guys?" Sharpay asked.

"Shar,-"

"Don't call me Shar, Troy," She said cutting him off.

"Okay, Shar_pay_," he said putting an emphasis on the last three letters of her name.

"Yes Troy?"

"I'm really sorry. I was playing basketball with the guys like I told you, and I was talking to them about how I thought you were mad at me for canceling dinner that night. Then Ryan I asked Ryan why he was there because you said that he was going to go to the party with you also. He started talking to me about how guys were always hanging around you too. It just kind of got me worried. You're really pretty, nice, popular, friendly and the best ever. It's hard to see you with other guys especially ones that I know wish that they were going out with you instead of me," Troy said.

"Really? I'm not saying that I forgive you quite yet, but I understand why you acted the way that you did. I've become more aware of guys hanging around me ever since Alex started asking me a lot of questions about myself. Especially this morning it seemed like he wanted every detail about our break up and I thought that that was a little weird. How can he expect us to tell him everything that happened? I mean, it just happened last night."

"Oh, he tried to console me earlier, but he started laughing very randomly also," Troy said very curious as to what Alex was trying to pull. Would a guy really go after his ex-girlfriend although they had only been broken up for not even two days? Troy was very confused. He thought Alex would be a good friend, one who helped him. He had tried to console him earlier, could he really be trying to swipe her right out from under his nose too?

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on. I'm kind of confused now," Sharpay said with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah, it's probably nothing, but maybe we should talk to everybody else about this too," Troy said.

"I agree, but I have to work with Alex on our project for Darbus's class one more time. It is due Wednesday after all," Sharpay said worrying about what would happen when she was alone with Alex.

"Um, maybe Ryan will be there with you," he said trying to make sure that she knew that he still cared for her.

"Well, Ryan will be out everyday after school with his partner, and Gabi. Who knows what time he'll be home anymore," Sharpay said.

"Who else could you get to go watch you guys do your acting thing?" Troy asked.

" Troy, as your first act as just a friend, do you want to pretend that I forgot that I invited you over tomorrow at 5:45? Alex is coming over at 5:30," she said hoping that he accepted. Ales was sreally starting to creep her out.

"Sure," he replied hoping he didn't sound too eager. He, of course, wanted to get back together now, but he wasn't going to rush her into anything, seeing as how it was his fault that they had broken up in the first place.

"Cool, so I'll go invite Alex later at 5:30, and then you can come over at 5:45. I'm sure that I could survive fifteen minutes without him pulling anything," she said with a forced giggle trying to relieve the tension that she and Troy had built up.

"Yeah, that sounds great," he said thinking that after Alex left, he could have asome alone time with Sharpay.

"Um Troy?"

"Yeah," he replied thinking that he was going to ask him something serious.

"We're still in this closet, and I need to go do some things like I told you earlier," Sharpay said wanting to get out of such an awkward situation.

"Oh, sorry," he said and let her out of the closet.

"See you later," Sharpay said and walked off.

"Yeah see ya," Troy said as she walked off. _I hope that she'll forgive me eventually. I really want to get back where we were before I acted all jealous. But it wouldn't have happened if __Chad__ and Ryan didn't fill my head with all that junk_. Troy thought as he walked off to find everybody else before class started.

* * *

Well what did you guys think of that? My new story that I started by the way, for all of you guys that didn't see it, has gone really well so far. The name of it is _Not an Ice Queen no More_ so all of you should read it. That's choice 1 by the way. I'll post the other one later if people still want me to post it. I was planning to post it after this one is done, but I have to think about it. Please review for now though!!!

Jenny


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Alex and Brandon.

Okay, I made a mistake. I said that they were studying tomorrow, as in the day after Friday, and I didn't catch that, so they're really studying after school Friday. I'll have to go back and fix that in the previous chapter. So, the day is Friday, the same day that Troy and Sharpay made up. Also, sorry this update took so long. I'll try to keep updating as fast as I can, but it's harder with two stories (I have a hard enough time with one story, I'm not gifted like that) so I'm trying!

Also, I put up the second chapter for _Not an Ice Queen no More_ for those of you who didn't see. Please read and review that one two.

* * *

"So Alex, let's go over the lines again," Sharpay told him as she threw her backpack down. 

"Sure, what part do you want to go over? Maybe we should work on the kiss again? We still haven't gotten that just right," Alex said hoping she went for it.

Sharpay could see where Alex was going with this, she didn't want to practice the kiss with him right now, but she definitely didn't want Troy to see her kissing him either. "I guess that sounds alright with me," she said hoping he wouldn't try anything.

"Okay. Let's start from the beginning of the scene, so we can build up the tension," Alex said wanting to make this kiss last. _After this kiss with her, she is going to want me so badly. I'm just making her dreams come true, I mean, who wouldn't want to date me? Okay, she's starting. I'd better get into character._

"You're leaving? I thought that you loved me. Am I really that unimportant to you that you'd leave me here in this little town while you go and work on your career, when I gave up my dreams for you?" Sharpay's character, Susan, said.

"I never made you give up that dream. It was a choice you made on your own, I'm doing this to make your life better. You should trust me, I will be back for you," Alex's character, Jack, said.

"I can't believe you; you said you'd always be here for me. If you're gone, how can we be together?" Sharpay asked and began crying.

"You're going to have to trust me, I just want to give us a better life when, we get married. I was going to wait for later, but I guess now is a pretty good time to do this," Alex said.

"Oh, wow, are you doing what I think you're doing?" Sharpay asked forgetting her sorrow.

"Yeah, I am. Susan, I've loved you for forever, and I know that I'm moving away, but I think that the distance that we have for a little while will make us so much closer. I just want us to always be together, I couldn't stand to live my life without you. So, Susan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife someday?" Alex said

"Jack, even though I'm still really mad at you for moving, and you're going to be so far away from me, I'd still love to be your wife. As long as you promise that you will come back to me," Sharpay said.

"Of course," he said and pulled Sharpay into a kiss.

Sharpay tried to make the kiss believable without doing too much. Before she knew it though, Alex was begging entrance to her mouth. She wouldn't part her lips though, and tried to pull away. He wouldn't let her though. Sharpay started to try to pull away some more, this time by pushing him off of her. She finally succeeded.

"What were you doing Alex?" Sharpay asked mad.

"I was just trying to help you," he said calmly

"What do you mean, help me?"

"Well, I know that you broke up with Troy and I can see that you want me," he said receiving a disgusted look from Sharpay.

"I just got out of a relationship two days ago, I'm not ready to get into a relationship with ANYBODY at the moment," she said putting emphasis on anybody.

"I don't think that you're telling me the truth."

"And why is that?"

"I know that you like me. Who could resist me?"

"Alex, you're sounding very stuck up at the moment," Sharpay told him.

"I'm only stating the truth, I can see that you want me, why can you not see it for yourself, and stop denying your feelings?"

"Because, I have no feelings like that for you," Sharpay said, she was going to add more, but the doorbell rang. "I have to go get that, I'll be back," she said leaving hoping that was Troy at the door.

"Sure, whatever," Alex said mad that he had just been rejected.

Sharpay walked downstairs and opened up the door to see Troy there.

"Hey Troy, I'm so glad you're here," she said pulling him into the house.

"Whoa, I'm glad to see you too. So, has the little punk tried anything?" Troy asked really wanting to beat Alex up.

"Well yeah, but don't go do anything. He still doesn't know that we made up yet. If you just burst into the room ready to beat him up, he's going to suspect something," she said not wanting to have a fight break out in her room.

"I can't just let him get away with it, Sharpay," Troy said really wanting to beat Alex up now.

"I know, we can consult everyone later, and decide what to do, but for now let's keep it on the down low," she said trying to calm him down.

"Fine, but we're consulting everybody tomorrow, whether you want to or not," Troy said becoming very protective.

"Okay, okay, now let's go upstairs before Alex gets suspicious, Dad," Sharpay said with sarcasm, walking towards her room.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make sure he doesn't go crazy and like kidnap you or something," Troy said not catching her sarcasm and following her.

"Relax Troy, I was only joking and I can take care of myself enough to not let him do that," she said.

"Maybe, but I'm just worried about you. I don't want him to do anything to you. I'd really miss you if anything ever happened," Troy said trying not to say I love you. He didn't want to make things too awkward between them.

"Don't worry about me too much. I know I'm not too strong, but I'm so much faster, than I bet he is," she said.

"Okay, but you have to promise me if he tries something again, alright?"

"Fine, but he just tried to make out with me today, it wasn't that bad. He just wouldn't get off of me and he's probably not going to be too happy with you here"

"Well, he'll just have to deal with that won't he?"

"Whatever, now hush and start acting like what we planned."

"Fine. How could you forget Sharpay?"

"I'm sorry alright, I just forgot that I told you to come today. You could stay though, and as soon as I'm done working with Alex, I'll help you with your homework, okay?"

"Sharpay is that you?" Alex asked getting suspicious. It couldn't be who he thought it was walking with Sharpay right now, could it?

"Yeah, Troy is here with me too. I forgot that I was going to help him with some homework, so he'll be here while we work on our scene, is that alright?" She asked not really caring whether or not Alex liked the idea.

"I don't know, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Alex asked wondering what the heck Troy was doing here; after all they had just broken up!

"Okkkaaayyy," Sharpay said knowing he was going to get mad at her for having Troy over. "We'll be back in a second Troy, you can go sit at my desk, or whatever," she told him.

Sharpay and Alex walked into the hallway. As soon as the door was shut, Alex freaked out, "Sharpay! What the heck is Troy Bolton doing here; didn't you guys just break up? He went ballistic on one of your best friends you told me. Why would you invite him over now?"

"Why does it matter who I have over? And, what does my relationship with Troy have to do with you?"

"Maybe I just care for you okay? I don't like Troy."

"Just because you don't like Troy, doesn't mean that I don't like him, too."

"But can't you see that he doesn't really care about you, he's just upset that you're spending time with me. The same thing that happened at that party the other day is happening now!" Alex said really angry now.

"You don't even know what you're talking about, Alex. Troy does care about me. You weren't even there the other night, so you just need to stop talking about it," Sharpay said angrily. He had no right to say half of the things that he did.

"You're just asking for trouble. I know that you want to forgive Troy because you have a few feelings left over for him, but you're taking it way out of proportion. You don't have to invite the guy over to your house," Alex said also angry.

Inside the room, Troy could hear everything that they were saying. He didn't know that Alex hated him so much, but the things that Alex was saying about him now just made him angry. He was ready to burst into the hall right now and give Alex a piece of his mind.

"Is everything out here alright? I here noises in the room," Troy said not wanting Alex to know that he heard him.

"Everything is fine. Me and Sharpay just decided that you should just leave," Alex said hoping that Sharpay had taken in everything he had said to her, and just play along.

"WHAT!? Who decided that? You don't have to go home Troy. I think at the moment Alex should go home. I don't really care how our scene works out for drama anymore. You should leave right now though, so bye," Sharpay said hoping that Alex wouldn't try anything he would regret.

"Sharpay, you're obviously delirious. That's the only explanation for why you would want me to leave instead of Troy. Especially because he was probably getting jealous because you were talking to me, so he decided to come out here and act like nothing was wrong. Don't you see? He's just pretending like he's not jealous right now," Alex said angry.

"I think that you're the delirious one, Alex. If Sharpay didn't want me in the house, she would've not even let me in and fyi, we made up yesterday," Troy said.

"Well, we should just let Sharpay decide on this one. So, Sharpay, who do you want to stay, and who do you want to go?" Alex asked pretty sure that he was going to be the one that she wanted to stay.

"Well,-" Sharpay started not wanting the one she wanted to leave to be too upset.

"Go ahead Shar," Troy said also sure that he was the one that she wanted to stay.

"Okay, um, Alex I'd prefer that you went especially after what happened earlier. I really don't feel like working on our scene right now though, either. It would've been crap too, especially if my hear wasn't in it," Sharpay said wanting to hurt Alex, but not too badly.

"I see how it is, but you'll regret kicking me out later, Sharpay. See you tomorrow," Alex said going to grab his stuff, and then left.

"Finally he's gone," Troy said sitting on Sharpay's bed.

"Yeah, Troy did you hear everything we said? It's not like we were the most quiet of people," Sharpay asked.

"Actually, yeah. I did, but I didn't want Alex to know that."

"Well, thanks. He was beginning to bug me. He was saying all that stuff about you and I was just wanting to strangle him."

"Hah, he's lucky you restrained yourself, or he would've been a dead man."

"Whatever, I wouldn't have killed him, maybe kicked him in that one spot that would make him keel over (I think you all know what spot I'm talking about) and he would've regretted saying anything," Sharpay said laughing.

"Man, remind me to never get on your bad side again. I can't believe that he thinks all that about me. He always seemed so nice," Troy said.

"Don't worry about him Troy, he's just jealous because he likes me, and I don't return the feelings. He was happy when we broke up. I could tell that he was acting, when you've acted as long as I have, you just kind of know," Sharpay said not worried.

"I guess acting all these years has become very useful when trying to tell if someone's lying, but just try to make sure that you're not alone with him anymore, Shar. He tries to get you to do things with him, alone all the time now, and if you ask me, it's kind of creepy," Troy said worriedly.

"Okay, it's a good thing that this project is almost over. It'd be horrible to keep trying to work with him, especially now that he knows that we've broken up and made up. He just pretty much hates you though," Sharpay said.

"I know, I heard your guy's conversation," Troy said.

"I thought that you said that you didn't hear any of the things that we were saying though," Sharpay said.

"Yeah, well I lied. I didn't want Alex to know that I heard. He would've been really angry if he knew," Troy said.

"He's angry anyways, so it doesn't really matter if you'd said anything or not. I'm just glad that you got me out of that hallway with him. He kept saying all these bad things about you. I just couldn't stand it. He was just trying to make you look bad," Sharpay replied.

"I know, I heard all of those things he was saying about me. I can't believe that I thought he was a good guy," Troy said not believing that Alex had tricked him.

"Yeah, we all fell for his charade in at first. Now, all we can do is warn the others, and tell him what happened today. I say that we all should have a movie night tonight, and talk about it," Sharpay suggested.

"That sounds good, let's call everybody up. I know that I can stay as long as I tell my parents where I'm going to be," Troy mentioned.

"Okay, let's call," Sharpay was excited now about the movie night, but not quite as excited about the Alex thing.

The two called everyone up getting yeses from all of them.

* * *

Okay, there's chapter 9. I'll be updating _Not an Ice Queen no More_ next, so look out for that, and review!!! 

Jenny


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey guys," Sharpay and Troy greeted their friends as they walked in.

"Food is in the kitchen and the girls can throw their stuff in my room, and the guys can throw their things in Ryan's room," Sharpay said.

Everybody went to throw their things down, and then went to go pig out on the food.

"So, why'd you guys call us over here tonight?" Gabriella asked as soon as they had all arrived and finished stuffing their faces.

"We'll tell you guys later," Sharpay said, "we don't want to spoil anything right now."

"Okay," Ryan said.

"Where's Alex?" Jason asked.

Troy and Sharpay both froze at this question. They both didn't want to answer it or even have to reply to it.

"He's not going to be here," Troy said.

"Why not?" Taylor asked wondering why the two were acting so weird.

"He's just not," Sharpay answered.

"Is something wrong?" Kelsi asked seeing the looks that Sharpay and Troy were giving each other.

"Well, it's about Alex, we'll tell you guys a little bit later, we don't really want to ruin the sleepover," Troy said glancing every once in awhile at Sharpay.

"Yeah, it's not that big of a deal," Sharpay tried to assure them.

"Okay, if you guys insist, but you two are acting really weird. I think that you guys should tell us now," Gabi said.

"Yeah, we can help. It'd be better if we had more time to think about whatever it is that's wrong," Taylor said.

"Yeah, I agree with Tay," Chad said nodding.

"What's wrong Shar? I want to know," Ryan said concerned about his sister.

"It's just that, well, Alex—" Sharpay was going to continue, but she didn't want everybody to hate the new kid.

"Shar, just tell them it'll be okay or, do you want me to?" Troy asked sort of seeing her reasons for not wanting to tell everybody.

"That's alright, I'll do it," Sharpay said.

Troy nodded and put his arm around her shoulder. This gesture of Troy's, shocked the others. They all knew that Troy and Sharpay were broken up.

"Well, the past few days, Alex has been hitting on me a lot. He seems to have some kind of freaky crush on me, and I'm beginning to get creeped out. He got really mad at me yesterday when I told him that me and Troy weren't fighting anymore. He even began to yell all these bad things about Troy. I almost slapped him then and there," Sharpay sighed.

"Yeah, and he was really mad that I showed up here today after school while he and Shar were practicing their lines. That was when he started to yell. Alex was so happy that we broke up too, it wasn't even funny," Troy said.

"So, has he done anything too badly yet?" Gabriella asked, concerned.

"Well, he and I kissed for our scene, you know, the one for drama? And, he like took it too far. He was um, going at me and I was trying to get away, but we all know that I'm not the strongest person here," Sharpay said.

"What the heck? He did this to you Shar, and you didn't even tell me?" Ryan asked.

"It just happened like a few hours ago, Ry. I haven't really seen you since school," Sharpay said in her defense.

"Cool down Ryan, I think that you guys need to have a talk with Alex about this and we shouldn't leave Shar somewhere where he can get her alone," Gabriella said quite reasonably.

"You know, I think that for the first time in his life, Chad has said something reasonable," Jason said trying to get a laugh to lighten the mood.

"Jason shut up! This isn't the time," Kelsi almost yelled at her boyfriend.

This got a laugh out of Sharpay who didn't want her friends to worry about her.

"Guys don't worry about me, I can take care of myself," Sharpay said looking at the worried faces of her friends.

"Shar, you're not taking this seriously enough. He really likes you. In fact, I happen to think that he has a weird obsession with you too," Troy said looking at her incredulously.

"I told you, I can take care of myself. I don't want you guys to be worried about me. I'd prefer that we all go watch a movie and relax, now," Sharpay said trying to change the subject.

"Fine, let's just go watch the movie now. Shar, we'll talk about this later," Ryan said to Sharpay.

"Whatever," Sharpay told him walking off mad that she was ruining everybody's night. Sure she and Troy had planned to tell everybody, to see what should be done about Alex, but now she just felt bad.

"What's her problem," Chad asked.

"I know, we're just worried about her safety," Gabriella added.

"She just doesn't want you guys to worry about her. Also, she doesn't like being the one you guys are constantly trying to protect. We just need to pretend that we aren't that worried about her. Everybody just stay around her and don't let her take notice, okay?" Ryan advised them.

"Yeah, sure. We don't want anything to happen to her, but even if she does find out, we should still stay with her. Alex is a creepy dude, from what you guys told us," Jason said to Troy.

"Try listening to him yell and complain about you. I think he's going to try to do something to me, but I don't know what. He'll probably go after me or Sharpay. I really don't know at the moment," Troy said frustrated that he couldn't figure out what was going on in Alex's twisted mind.

"Don't worry Troy, Sharpay is always with us girls, or you guys, and the same goes for you. The only time you're alone, is when you guys are together," Kelsi said to Troy.

"That's very true Troy," Taylor said.

"Thanks guys, now we'd better go and find Sharpay before she finds out what we've been planning," Troy said getting up to go to the stairs.

* * *

"Hey, what're you doing?" Troy asked walking into Sharpay's room.

"I'm looking for a movie, since you guys are all obsessing over the Alex thing," she said not even turning around.

"We're all just worried about you," Troy said.

"Yeah, but you guys shouldn't worry about me too much, I'll be fine," Sharpay said.

"We can't not worry about you, we all care about you," Troy said.

"Maybe, but I still think that you guys shouldn't worry about me that much," Sharpay said.

"Sharpay. . .," Troy started.

"Don't even try Troy, I'll be fine," Sharpay said reassuringly.

"Fine, but if something happens, you promise to at least tell me?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, sure. I guess I will, now, let's go watch a movie with everybody else," Sharpay said not wanting to talk about Alex anymore.

"Okay, let's go," he said grabbing her hand and dragging her downstairs.

"Shar, we're sorry for obsessing about this, but we want you to be safe," Gabi said as the two came down stairs.

"It's fine, I don't want you guys to worry about me though, so let's just watch this movie and get on with our lives, okay?" Sharpay said trying to get everybody to stop worrying about her.

"Yeah, what movie do you have there?" Kelsi asked.

"It's _A Walk to Remember_," Sharpay said .

"I love that movie," Taylor said.

"Dang it, we have to see all the girls cry now," Chad whispered to the guys.

"I know, is there any less sad movie, we could watch," Jason whispered back.

"It's not that bad guys," Ryan said.

Troy nodded in agreement with Ryan.

"You two are whipped," Chad said shaking his head.

"Whatever, Chad," Troy said. _Man, me and Shar are getting along great. I wish we were still going out. I had to go and make a fool out of myself at that dumb party. It's my fault anyways. She was only talking to a good friend and I was being stupid. I can't believe myself. I've got to find some way to get her to take me back. _

"Dude, Troy? Are you there?" Ryan asked pulling Troy out of his thoughts.

"Huh, what? Oh, I was just thinking about some things," Troy said hoping they didn't figure out that he was thinking about Sharpay.

"Sure, whatever man," Jason said with a knowing grin.

"What are you boys doing just standing there? Let's go watch the movie," Gabi said seeing that the boys weren't paying any attention to what they were doing and were just standing there like a bunch of idiots.

"Oh, yeah, let's go guys," Ryan said not wanting the girls to think they were saying anything bad about them.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Sharpay asked Troy as he went to go sit with her. Everybody had paired up, Ryan and Gabi, Chad and Taylor, Jason and Kelsi, so there was no where else for Troy and Sharpay to sit except with each other.

"Don't worry, we weren't talking about you and Alex if that's what you were thinking," Troy said.

"Good, now let's watch the movie," She said turning her attention back to the tv.

Troy figured that this would be a good time to see how much Sharpay liked him. A little bit after Sharpay started crying, Troy put his arm around her to see how she'd react. Surprisingly, she didn't throw his arm off, but leaned into him more.

This made Troy happy, he was finally feeling that Sharpay might want to get back together with him again, but he was still going to wait awhile before he asked her out again.

* * *

So I'm sooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I've been busy, and I haven't even been home too much. I'm trying to update as much as I can, but for this next month, I'll be busy still. I'll probably be able to update the most in like May, or the summer. Thanks for reading and please review.

Also, I haven't been getting too many reviews on my other story, _Not an Ice Queen no More, _so, it'd be really nice if those of you who haven't reviewed, please review that story and this one. Thanks to all who have reviewed though! I really love reading them.

Jenny


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the reviews on Chapter 10!

* * *

"That was really sad tonight," Taylor said as the movie ended, they were all still sitting in the same spots.

"What are you talking about, this is like your tenth time seeing this movie," Chad said.

"So, doesn't mean that it's any less sad," Gabriella said sticking up for Taylor.

"Yeah, Chad what's your problem?" Kelsi asked.

Surprisingly, Sharpay didn't have anything to say, she was still thinking about how Troy's arm was around her shoulder throughout almost half of the movie.

"You're in for it now, Chad," Jason said to him while looking at the three girls' angry faces.

"Definitely," Ryan said.

Troy nodded in agreement, he was kind of surprised that Sharpay hadn't said anything. She normally loved getting after Chad. He still had his arm around her, and was wondering when she'd make him move it, or move herself farther away from him.

Apparently, all the guys knew not to mess with the girls, except for Chad. He seemed to get himself into situations like this all the time.

"I didn't mean it like that," Chad said trying to defend himself, since it didn't seem like anybody else was going to help him. "Sharpay, you haven't said anything, you must understand that I was joking."

This snapped Sharpay out of her thoughts, and she looked at Chad and said, "Don't bring me into this Danforth, normally, I'd side with one of you guys, but I'm not really in the mood for it tonight."

Everybody was shocked that she hadn't chewed him out. Sharpay wasn't an ice queen anymore, but she still liked to occasionally get after Chad for anything he did wrong.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Sharpay asked seeing how everybody was looking at her.

"Are you sure you don't have anything to say Shar?" Troy asked wondering if something was wrong with her.

"Not really," Sharpay said getting up and out of Troy's grip.

"But you love to yell at Chad," Ryan protested wondering why she was acting so out of character.

"Yeah, seriously you love to yell at me for all my idiot remarks," Chad said then catching what he said, "not that anything I say is idiotic."

"Whatever, I'm going to go in my room, and read a magazine or something," Sharpay said walking up the stairs and heading to her room.

"She's really off right now," Kelsi said.

"Yeah, I can't tell what's wrong with her," Ryan said.

"I know, I was even surprised that she let Troy put his arm around her during that movie too, no offense Troy," Gabriella said.

"None taken, I was surprised myself," Troy replied.

"Somebody should go up there and see what's wrong with her," Taylor advised.

"I know, but who wants to go?" Jason asked.

"I'll go," both Ryan and Troy said at the same time.

"You know what, you go, Troy. You guys need to get back together, it's getting awkward like this," Ryan said with a smile.

"Thanks Ryan," Troy said with smile and then left to go up the stairs to talk with Sharpay once again.

Troy ran up the stairs towards Sharpay's room and opened the door. He was surprised to see the door leading to her balcony open and Sharpay nowhere in sight.

"Sharpay? Sharpay, are you in here?" Troy yelled.

"I'm out here," she replied.

"What're you doing out here?" he said as he walked over towards the balcony.

"I'm just thinking," she said.

"About what?" he asked.

Sharpay sat there not answering his question. She had gotten a text during the movie, one that frightened her very much.

"Shar, are you there? You've been acting weird since the movie began," Troy said.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," she said and then seeing that his face hadn't changed, she added, "really, I am."

"I know you better than this, what's wrong?"

"I told you, nothing."

"You used to tell me everything, do you really not trust me this much?" he asked with hurt in his voice.

"It's not that, I just told you there's nothing wrong."

"I don't believe you, you're hiding something from me, and it hurts me that you can't trust me," Troy said hurt.

"Don't worry, if I was hiding something important, you would know, not that I'm hiding something."

"Would you stop saying that? You keep lying to me, and I can't take it. Just tell me the truth, you don't trust me," Troy practically screamed at her.

"You're doing it again, not the same thing, but it's close enough," Sharpay said glaring at him.

"Oh, and pray tell, what do I happen to be doing?" He said as sarcastically as he could.

"You're not trusting me, like I told you, you need to do."

"No, you're not trusting me. Don't try to turn this on me. When you're ready to tell me what's wrong, come find me," Troy said and walked off, he wasn't as mad as he was trying to be. He just wanted to guilt her into telling him, but it didn't seem like she was falling for it. Sharpay was still standing there glaring at him.

"Whatever Troy, when you figure out that I'm not doing anything, come find me, it won't be the other way around," Sharpay said still glaring at him.

Sharpay sat there glaring at the spot where Troy had been standing only moments before. He was worried only worried about her, but he couldn't know about the message that she had received during the movie.

She needed to get out of the house, maybe go for a run. She needed to go clear her mind, and the best way to do that would be to run. It was too late to go to the mountains like she had done in the past, so a run would be just as good for now. She changed out of the clothes she had been wearing, and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Even if Ryan made somebody run with her, as long as they didn't talk to her and kept up, she didn't care.

Sharpay made her way downstairs and past the others.

"Where're you going?" Ryan asked seeing what she was wearing.

"I'm going for a run, and if you're going to make somebody go with me, you'd better hurry up. Oh yeah, and if you go, you'd better keep up because I don't plan on slowing down and don't talk to me," she said not wanting to waste any time and getting her point across.

"How much are you running tonight?" Chad asked, thinking maybe all the guys that were on the basketball team should go.

"A mile, maybe two," Sharpay answered.

"I'll go," Chad said and ran upstairs to change.

Kelsi gave Jason a look. She knew that if Chad and Sharpay went anywhere together, one of them might not return, and when she said one of them, she meant Chad.

"Same here," Jason said once he saw the look on Kelsi's face.

"I'd go, but I really don't want to leave the house here with these girls, who knows what they might throw in our clothes," Ryan said pointing to himself and the other boys.

" Troy, are you going?" Taylor asked him seeing as how all the rest of the basketball guys were going.

"I guess," Troy said rushing up the stairs after Jason to go change.

"Isn't it a bit late for a run Shar?" Ryan asked her once it was just him and the girls.

"I just need to clear my head, and get some fresh air," she replied simply.

"Okay, but please don't leave them. You shouldn't be out there by yourself. I was surprised that you didn't just leave," Ryan said.

"Eh, I don't feel like you guys obsessing over something small right now, and I need to get out, so I really had no choice," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"We're ready," the guys called as they came down the stairs.

"Okay, let's go, and you guys had better keep up," Sharpay said heading out the door, "see you guys in like 30-40 minutes."

"See you guys, don't go too hard on them," Gabriella joked.

Once they were outside, Sharpay did a few quick stretches and then began running. This amazed the guys because they had no idea that she was that quick of a runner. They were still stretching when she took off. They decided that they'd better get going before they couldn't even see her anymore.

"Sharpay slow down a bit," Troy yelled at her trying to catch up.

"I told you guys if you came on this run, you need to keep up, and not talk to me," she said barely turning her head and kept running.

"Fine then, Chad, Jason, you guys go ahead and take your time, I'll stay with Shar," Troy said and then sped up to catch up with Sharpay.

The two ran in silence for the first mile. Troy was a bit tired right now, but he was still in shape, his dad made sure he was all year long. Sharpay, however, still wasn't tired. She felt like she could run another two or three miles.

Jason and Chad kept up just enough to see which way to go, and let Troy and Sharpay run ahead. They didn't want to 'interrupt' anything.

The whole run was run in silence except for Troy yelling at Sharpay at the beginning. When they returned to the Evans' house, they walked in, everybody was really tired, except for Sharpay. They had run a mile and three quarters. She didn't want to torture the guys and so she cut off a quarter of a mile for them.

"I'm going to head up to my room," Sharpay said.

"I'm gonna go shower," Troy said following Sharpay who was headed up the stairs. It seemed like he was following her up those stairs an awful lot.

"Um, which bathroom can I use?" Troy asked her. He still wanted to be with her, but she wasn't making it very easy for him.

"You can use Ryan's. There should be towels in the cupboard in there too," she told him before stepping into her room.

_Meanwhile, back downstairs. . . _

"How was the run guys?" Kelsi asked seeing the two guys panting.

"I don't ever want to run that much after eating again," Jason said.

"It wasn't that bad, but me and Jason were running together and Troy and Sharpay ran together," Chad said.

"Did anything happen between the two?" Ryan asked anxiously. He couldn't stand to see his sister like this.

"Not that I know of, they kind of ran in silence from what we could tell," Chad said.

"Oh, we'll have to ask Troy about that then," Gabi said smiling.

"Yeah, we need to get them back together, they're miserable without each other," Taylor said.

"Well, operation get Troy and Sharpay back together is officially in the planning stage," Jason said.

Little did they know that the two did want to get back together, but the message that Sharpay had received during the movie was making her think otherwise.

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 11, don't forget to review. Sorry I haven't been updating too much, I've been quite busy. I'll try to update soon!

Jenny


	12. NOT A CHAPTER

Okay, so I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I will soon, trust me. I just had some news I really needed to post. I'll post the good news first and then the bad news. I'll seperate them too, so you can decide which one you'd like to read.

-

--

---

----

-----

------

-------

--------

---------

----------

-----------

------------

-------------

--------------

---------------

----------------

-----------------

------------------

-------------------

--------------------

---------------------

----------------------

-----------------------

------------------------

-------------------------

--------------------------

---------------------------

--------------------------

-------------------------

------------------------

-----------------------

----------------------

---------------------

-------------------

------------------

-----------------

----------------

---------------

--------------

-------------

------------

-----------

----------

---------

--------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

Okay, here's the GOOD news.

Zac Efron will be guest starring on the second season of Hannah Montana!!!!

Now go down for the bad news.

-

--

---

----

-----

------

-------

--------

---------

----------

-----------

------------

-------------

--------------

---------------

----------------

-----------------

------------------

-------------------

--------------------

---------------------

----------------------

-----------------------

------------------------

-------------------------

--------------------------

---------------------------

--------------------------

-------------------------

------------------------

-----------------------

----------------------

---------------------

-------------------

------------------

-----------------

----------------

---------------

--------------

-------------

------------

-----------

----------

---------

--------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

I'm really sorry to all the Troypay fans, but here's the BAD news.

Zac and Vanessa are going out for all that don't know :(

I'm sorry, it bummed me out too.

-

--

---

----

-----

------

-------

--------

---------

----------

-----------

------------

-------------

--------------

---------------

----------------

-----------------

------------------

-------------------

--------------------

---------------------

----------------------

-----------------------

------------------------

-------------------------

--------------------------

---------------------------

--------------------------

-------------------------

------------------------

-----------------------

----------------------

---------------------

-------------------

------------------

-----------------

----------------

---------------

--------------

-------------

------------

-----------

----------

---------

--------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

Please tell me what you guys all think about this news. I want to know that I'm not the only one bummed about Zac and Vanessa, and excited that Zac is going to be guest starring on Hannah Montana (I found this part out on Wikipedia!!!). Please review or pm me and tell me what you think.

* * *

Return to Top 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but Alex.

* * *

Soooo sorry it has taken me so long to update, but good news is I'm going to Chicago, Illinois this summer for FBLA. I'm a 'national competitor,' I'm sooooooo excited. So, here's the story, sorry it's not super long, but I think that this is a pretty good chapter, so enjoy!!!

* * *

Little did they know that the two did want to get back together, but the message that Sharpay had received during the movie was making her think otherwise.

_Should I tell them about this? I know that __Troy__ will be really mad if I don't tell him. Well, he's gonna be mad that I've waited this long anyways, so what's the difference. Maybe I should just tell one of them, yeah, and in like the bathroom, or a closet when everybody is asleep, I can get one of them alone, but which one? Should I tell __Troy__, he might flip though? I suppose that __Troy__ would be the best one to tell though, he knows what Alex is like almost as much as me. After all, he was the one that heard Alex yelling. I am sooo confused! _

"Okay guys, are you all clear on the plan?" Taylor asked as everybody but Troy and Sharpay were around. Troy was still in the shower, and Sharpay was in hers.

She was answered with a bunch of nods. They didn't want Sharpay and Troy to know about their plans, or they know they would've stopped them.

"Good, so phase one starts as soon as they both get down here. Gabi, go ahead and go, and Chad, Troy will probably take much less time than Sharpay, so you can wait down here. Don't forget to page us when you and Shar are coming, okay Gabi?" Taylor said not wanting anything to go wrong. Sharpay had become a really good friend after the musical and Troy was Chad's best friend, so she had to reunite the group.

"Yeah, I think we've got it, let's get started now though before either of them come down here and hear us," Gabi said and ran up the stair to Sharpay's room to wait.

"This is sooo gonna work," Ryan said happy that he could make his little sister happy again.

"I sure hope so Ryan," Gabi said holding his hand.

"Don't' worry Gabi, it will," Taylor said confidently.

The gang waited five minutes for Troy to come down stairs with them, and then waited another hour before Sharpay was done with her shower and began their plan.

"Hey Troy, follow me," Chad said getting up.

"Where are we going Chad?" Troy asked.

"I left something in Ryan's room in your bag, I just remembered that I forgot it in there," Chad said making something up quickly.

"Okay, but you know, you could just go in my bag yourself and get it," Troy pointed out.

"Well, I don't remember where I put it, and I don't want to dig through your bag and like have to start digging through your underwear," Chad said trying to make Troy stay with him.

"Whatever man, you should just remember which bag is yours," Troy said.

"Hey what's this right here," Chad said pointing at a closed door in the hallway, as he saw Gabi and Sharpay approaching.

"I don't really know man, but let's hurry up and get down stairs again," Troy said wondering what Chad was doing.

"Gabi now," Chad yelled and opened the door lead to a closet. And, before Sharpay or Troy could comprehend what was going on, Chad and Gabi had both pushed them into the closet.

"Sorry guys, but you both really need to kiss and make up. We'll be back for you guys in like twenty minutes," Gabi said and then she and Chad ran downstairs to tell the others about how their plan had worked for the most part.

"No, you guys open this door right now," Sharpay yelled through the door, she wasn't going to be locked in the closet with Troy for twenty minutes. The person who sent her that text wouldn't like it.

"Shar, they're gone," Troy said trying to get her to stop yelling.

"No, they can't be," Sharpay said, her voice quivering.

"What's wrong, you've been avoiding all of us since the movie?" Troy asked her.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Sharpay said not wanting Troy to find out.

"Shar, you know you can tell me anything," Troy said.

"I can't tell you this though, you might get hurt," Sharpay said beginning to cry.

"Why would I get hurt?" Troy asked and pulled her in for a hug.

"He wouldn't like it and he'd be very mad," Sharpay said through her tears.

"Who is it, and why would he be mad?" Troy asked.

"Here read this," Sharpay said and pulled out her phone from the pocket in her sweatpants. She hadn't wanted to leave her phone in her room in case anybody had decided to read her messages. She went to her messages now, and gave the phone to Troy. He couldn't see them now, they were locked in a closet after all, and there were no windows or anything.

_Stay away from __Bolton__, if you don't want him _

_to get hurt. He's doesn't deserve you anyways, _

_make sure he doesn't touch you, or somebody, _

_namely __Bolton__, will receive the consequences. _

_And, don't tell anybody about this message, _

_or something will happen. _

"Is this why you've been acting so weird tonight?" Troy asked Sharpay after reading the message.

She nodded, while still holding onto him. "I wanted to tell you guys, I really did, but I couldn't if he was gonna hurt one of you," Sharpay confessed.

"You should've told me anyways, I'd like to know when somebody is wanting to hurt me, but from the sounds of this message, I think I know who wrote it," Troy said.

"Well, who wrote it is not the question, I know who wrote it. It's more of what they're going to do to you or whoever else," Sharpay said

"What!? You even know who wrote this? How?" Troy asked almost yelling.

"It's Alex. He gave me the number for when we worked together on the project, which by the way, thank god it's due on Monday, and I had figured that it was him. So, I checked the number with the number he gave me, and he must not be smart enough to change his number because that number matched exactly," Sharpay said.

"Well, at least we know who sent it," Troy said relieved a little, but he was still worried.

"Yeah, but who know what he's going to do. I think he's crazy Troy," Sharpay said in almost a whisper.

"Well, I'll be fine on my own, and the others will stick with you when I can't," Troy said.

"Are you like dense Troy? You can't stay with me at all, why do you think I've been avoiding you all night?" Sharpay asked incredulously.

"It doesn't matter what he said Shar, I'll be fine on my own, he's not as tough as you think, I bet," Troy said trying to comfort her.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Sharpay said. Just then, her phone vibrated.

"Was that you're phone?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, give me a sec," Sharpay said pulling her phone out.

_Get out of the closet with __Bolton_

"What! How does he know we're locked in here?" Sharpay said not believing what she was reading.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"Here read this," Sharpay said and handed her phone over.

"What a freak. You know, this confirms it. You're going to have to stay with somebody at all times," Troy said looking over to see what her reaction would be.

"Fine, but you stay away from me," Sharpay said not wanting Troy to get hurt.

"I can't do that Shar, I love you too much," Troy said..

"I know, and I love you too, and that's exactly why you can't stay around me. Somebody better open this closet in the next 10 seconds before I scream," Sharpay yelled that last part trying to change the subject and get out of the closet.

"They're not going to let us out Shar," Troy said. "Remember? They said that we were going to be locked in here for 20 minutes, and it has only been like 10."

"Ugh, I don't want you to get hurt Troy, they have to let me out," Sharpay said.

"Don't worry about it, Alex can't really do anything to me," Troy said.

"I hope you're right," Sharpay said giving up, Troy was too thick headed.

"Aren't I always right?" Troy asked trying to get a laugh out of her.

"You keep thinking that," Sharpay said with a small giggle.

"I will because if I think that, then it'll be right on the count of I'm always right," Troy said, wagging a finger in her face.

"Sure, now we should really get out of this stupid closet," Sharpay said.

"Okay, but I don't think those guys are anywhere near here," Troy said noticing how it was silent outside the closet and then all of a sudden, they heard a scream coming from downstairs.

"What was that?" Sharpay asked scared.

"I don't know," Troy replied. Then the door to the closet opened revealing Kelsi, Taylor, Gabi, and Jason looking like they had seen a ghost.

"Come on guys, we need to get out of here. Sharpay, is there anywhere to hide up here, or any way to get out of your house?" Kelsi asked dragging the two down the hall.

"We can hide in my secret closet," Sharpay answered getting stares from the others. "What? It's where I put all my formal wear, nobody knows about it but my family."

"Okay, Shar, lead the way," Gabi said hoping Sharpay's closet would hide all of them.

"Let's just head into my room," Sharpay said.

They all followed her into her room and into her closet. Then, she lifted up what looked like a shoe from the floor and revealed a trap door. She hurried them all inside and then climbed in herself. She pulled a key off of the wall in the room, locked the trap door, and put the key in her pocket.

"Wow, now we can see all of your clothes Shar," Taylor said looking around.

"Eh, these are nothing special, now what are we hiding for?" Sharpay asked curious why she had been pushed in this room. She didn't know if she was supposed to lock the door, but she figured that it'd be smart to.

"Well, while you two were locked in the closet, we heard a knock on the door and so Ryan and Chad, thinking it was the pizza man, went to go and open the door. But, when they opened the door, it was Alex, and he looked pissed off. From the living room, we could hear yelling and everything," Jason said.

"Yeah, and then next thing we know, Ryan was running over to us and telling us to hide because he was looking for you two," Kelsi said continuing Jason's story.

"We're not sure what he wanted, but we figured that we should get you two somewhere safe, now we should really be quiet before Alex can hear us," Gabi said, finishing the story.

"Really? I told you Troy, why don't you ever listen to me?" Sharpay asked Troy.

"Hey, I didn't think he was actually going to follow through on his threats, after all, he did just start them during the movie," Troy said.

"Okay, you guys really need to be quiet," Taylor said not wanting two of her best friends to be caught.

"But what about Ryan and Chad," Sharpay said really worried for her brother, and Chad.

"They said they'd be okay, and we just have to trust that they will be. I was going to stay with them too, but they said for me to go and protect you guys, I tried to tell them that Troy could do that. But they still wanted me to come with you guys, so here I am," Jason explained.

"Dude, I should be down there helping them," Troy said shaking his head looking down.

" Troy, after those messages he sent me, it's better that you didn't go out there," Sharpay said putting a hand on his shoulder trying to make him feel better.

"Wait, what messages?" Kelsi asked.

"He's been sending threats to Shar through her cell phone ever since the movie earlier tonight," Troy said before Sharpay could say anything. Troy revealing her secret, caused Sharpay to look down in embarrassment.

"Shar, why haven't you told us this yet?" Gabi asked.

"I didn't want you guys to worry about me and he also said that if I told anybody, somebody was going to get hurt," Sharpay said.

"That doesn't matter, you still should've told us," Taylor said.

"Maybe, but I wasn't thinking straight," Sharpay admitted.

"We're all here for you, whether you believe that or not," Jason reassured her.

"Thanks guys, you're all awesome, I just wish I could check on Ryan and Chad though," Sharpay sighed.

"We do too, but Ryan said he'd call us when he could, so we just have to wait for the call," Gabi said as confidently as she could.

"I just hope you're right," Sharpay said sadly. " Troy, you've been awfully quiet, what's up?"

"Um, nothing, everything's fine. I should go check on Chad and Ryan though, just in case," Troy said putting something in his pocket and speaking really fast and heading towards the ladder, that lead to the door.

"Why would you go out there? He's out to hurt you too, from what you and Sharpay told us," Taylor pointed out.

"Well, I'll just peek, and if he sees me, I'll lead him away, not towards everybody. I'll be fine, I promise," Troy said putting his right hand up.

"I don't think you should go out there still," Kelsi said not liking Troy's idea.

"I agree with Kelsi, it wouldn't be good for you to go out there all by yourself Troy," Jason said agreeing with her.

"Come on guys, I would be totally fine, I'm not weak. I can take care of myself," Troy said trying to get them to let him go outside.

"What's that in your pocket? You're hiding something aren't you?" Sharpay asked him speaking for the first time in a few minutes.

"There's nothing in my pocket. I just don't feel right about leaving those two outside by themselves," Troy said deciding that he had a good lie.

"I can see something in your pocket, give it to me, before I grab it myself," Sharpay threatened.

"Fine, here you go," Troy said pulling her sidekick out of his pocket to a shocked Sharpay.

"What were you doing with my phone?" She asked him.

"Nothing, you left it on the floor, so I picked it up and held onto it for you," he said trying to defend himself.

Meanwhile, Sharpay went to check her text messages. There had to be a reason why Troy was so jumpy. She got to her old messages and saw another one from Alex's number. She checked the time it was sent, and it was sent a few minutes ago. Sharpay read it hoping she wouldn't find something bad. Before the others knew what was going on, Sharpay fainted.

* * *

So, how'd all of you like it? You can totally let me know in a review! Please leave a review, I'd love you forever. And yes, this chapter is replacing the other kind of like author's note chapter I had in here. I'll repost that again later or pm the info to you if you didn't read it, just tell me. But yeah, please review. I'm going to try to update _Not an Ice Queen no More_ but I enjoy writing for this story much more at the moment. Leave me lots of reviews though, please!!!

Jenny


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: So, because I've waited so long to update between all of my chapters, I made this chapter as long as I possibly could. So, you guys better enjoy it, jk, I hope you enjoy it at least! And I only have this week, another full week, and finals until summer is here! But, I kind of do have summer school, some stupid meetings, and tennis practice :( I will find time to update though. You can be sure of that!

* * *

"Sharpay!" Troy said catching her before she fell and hit her head on the wall or something else. 

"What's wrong with her Troy?" Kelsi asked. "What was on her phone?"

"Here read it for yourself," Troy said throwing Sharpay's phone to her.

_"Come out now, hiding won't help you _

_anymore than your brother or your other _

_little friend did. I miss you, and I will _

_find you if it's the last thing I do. _

"What the heck? So I guess this is why you wanted to go out there, Troy," Gabi said after taking the phone from Kelsi and reading the message.

"Yeah, but we should all be quiet before he hears us," Troy advised.

"I can't believe that he got them. Man, it was two against one too," Jason said.

"Wait, are we just going to sit here, while he's out there?" Taylor asked afraid.

"We're going to have to, it wouldn't be safe to have Troy or Sharpay go out there, and it wouldn't be too easy to get Sharpay out of here right now especially when she's passed out. Did anybody see what she did with that key?" Gabriella asked.

"Not really, but it could be in her pocket, one of you girls grab it," Troy said still holding Sharpay.

"Got, it," Kelsi said after finding the key in her right pocket. "Now do we hide, or get out of here?"

"I don't know what to do but we can't sit here like sitting ducks," Taylor said.

"Well, we can't really leave with Shar passed out down here," Troy said looking down at her. He felt bad, he should've let her see what the message said earlier and maybe she wouldn't have fainted.

"You know what, just hit me?" Gabriella asked.

"What?" Troy asked.

"We have a phone down here," Gabriella said pointing to Sharpay's phone.

"And your point?" Chad asked, after all, she was pointing out the obvious.

"Duh, we can call 911, I don't know why we didn't think of it before," Gabi said.

"Man, I guess that we were so overwhelmed with Alex showing up, that we forgot to call the police," Kelsi said.

"Here, let me call them right now," Taylor said reaching for the phone.

"Okay," Troy said grabbing the phone from where it was placed on the ground and handed it to her.

Taylor quickly dialed 911 on the phone and sat waiting for them to pick up.

"Hello, this is 911, state your emergency," the operator on the other line said.

"Hi, my name is Taylor Mckessie, and I'm at one of my friend's house right now. This kid that just started going to our school, has been obsessed with her for the past week, and is down stairs right now, fighting with my boyfriend and her brother," Taylor said.

She continued to speak with the operator and gave her the address. It took about 5 minutes to finish everything, but when they finished, the operator told her that the officers were already half way there.

"So, do you think they'll get here in time, Tay?" Gabriella asked her. She was really afraid for her boyfriend.

"I sure do hope so," Taylor said also afraid for her own boyfriend.

"Guys, I'm sure that Chad and Ryan will be fine, Chad is tough, and even though he may not seem like it, Ryan is also pretty tough," Troy said reassuring the girls.

"Yeah, I've seen Ryan go psycho on some guy for calling Sharpay an Ice Queen like right before school ended, and trust me, the guy didn't look too good afterwards," Jason said catching onto what Troy was trying to do.

"Well, that does make me feel a little bit better," Gabriella said.

Before Troy or Jason could offer anymore comforting words, Sharpay began to move.

"Uh, what's going on?" Sharpay said as she opened her eyes and saw everybody standing around her.

"Shar, are you alright? Do you remember what happened before you passed out?" Troy asked hoping she didn't have a memory loss or something.

"Well, the last thing I remember is reading the text on my phone— oh my gosh! How are they Troy? How long have I been out? Are they okay? Is he gone? Where is he now, and what—" Sharpay would've continued but she was cut off by Troy covering her mouth with his hand.

"Shar relax, you just woke up, and we called the cops to get Alex. They should be here in a second, and you were out for like 5-10 minutes," Troy said not wanting her to over exert herself in the first two minutes she was awake.

"Yeah, it would be a shame to have you pass out again," they all froze. Somebody was yelling from the outside. The worst part was that it was a familiar voice that they all dreaded to hear.

"Go Away!" Troy yelled through the still locked and closed door.

"Why? You guys are sitting in a closet with the one person, I came here to get," Alex said, with a creepy grin on his face even though they couldn't see it.

"Just go away and leave her alone," Gabi yelled back.

"Actually, I like being here, and I think I'll wait on this side of the door until you guys either all come out and give Sharpay to me, or Sharpay comes out declaring her undying love for me," Alex said thinking there was no way he could lose at this.

"Hell no! I hate you and I'd really like to never even hear your voice again. You're just freak, and you should leave me alone," Sharpay yelled, telling him what she really thought of him.

"Tsk, tsk, you know you should just admit your feelings for me. If you'd just dumped Bolton down there and ran to me, none of this would've never happened. Just realize that we're the ones that are meant to be together and things will go a lot better, so until you come out, I'll be waiting for you on your bed," Alex said, smiling.

"Eww, if he thinks I'm going to go out there now, he's crazy," Sharpay said, not wanting to know what he was doing on her bed.

"Don't worry Shar, the cops will be here any moment," Troy whispered so Alex absolutely couldn't hear him.

"Okay, I just hope that you're right," Sharpay said.

The others watched as Troy comforted his girlfriend and smiled. They hoped that Alex would be taken to jail, or sent far away so that the two love birds could be together without having to worry about him.

"Guys are the cops going to get here anytime soon because I'm starting to get really freaked out," Gabriella said holding Taylor's hand.

"I sure hope so," Kelsi said while holding Jason. The girls all needed somebody to hold onto, and since Taylor or Gabriella didn't have their boyfriends with them, they held each other.

"Hey, I just got an idea," Sharpay said sitting up now and letting Troy know that she was okay.

"What is it Shar?" Taylor asked.

"Well, Alex said he was sitting on my bed, right? I was thinking, since the cops haven't shown up yet, let's take matters into our own hands," She said in a whisper not wanting Alex to hear.

"That was your idea? We have to have a better plan, if we're going to do something like that," Gabriella pointed out.

"Well, first of all, that was only half of my idea, and second, the other half of my idea includes a plan. Are you guys all up to it though?" Sharpay asked, she didn't want anybody to get hurt.

"I'm up for it, I mean, we can't hide in this closet forever, and who knows where the cops are, or if they'll ever come," Troy said trying to convince the others to join them.

"Okay, this sounds good, and Shar, does your plan involve all of us, or can the ones not willing to do it stay down here?" Jason asked, he didn't want Kelsi to get hurt.

"Oh, well, let me tell you guys my plan and we can figure that out. First, the guys will sneak out and hide behind some of my clothes in my closet, and then one or two of us girls will go and grab the ropes I keep in here for sneaking out. And then I'll call Alex over here and when he gets in the closet, Troy and Jason will attack him or whatever until we can tie him up," Sharpay said proudly. She thought that would be a good way to hold Alex until the cops came.

"You know, I think that actually might work," Jason said, figuring what he could do to Alex as a form of payback, before he was actually tied down.

"Oh, I'm definitely up for that," Troy said smiling thinking about the same things as Jason.

"I'm in," Taylor said with Gabriella and Kelsi agreeing.

"Okay, then let's get to it, the faster we start, the better. Oh yeah, if he walks in here early, there's a bat over there, if worse comes to worse, I guess we should use it," Sharpay said.

"That sounds good, now everybody get into place, but Sharpay, you need to stay down here. In case we can't get him, he shouldn't get you at least. You're the one he wants and he'd do the worst to you," Troy said fearing for his girlfriend.

"No Troy, I'm not going to hide down here while you guys do everything. If I have to hide then you need to too. He wants you also, because you're with me and you definitely can't leave him all to Jason, so there," Sharpay said in a voice that said 'we're done talking about this.'

"Fine, but nothing better happen to you, or I'll hate you forever," Troy said giving in.

"I highly doubt that, but okay. Everybody needs to get into place now, and I'll call him," Sharpay said.

The others nodded and left to go wait for Alex to come. When everybody was in place, Sharpay yelled, " Troy I hate you, Alex is a much better guy than you are. Alex, could you please come in here and get Troy, he is being such a retard."

Alex, who was sitting on Sharpay's bed watching TV, waiting for her, sat up and ran into the closet. He couldn't resist Sharpay, and he definitely couldn't resist the chance to beat up Troy for taking Sharpay away from him. "With pleasure," Alex said and entered the closet with an evil smirk on his face.

"Now guys," Sharpay yelled and Troy and Jason jumped out from both sides of the closet.

Jason jumped onto Alex's back and Troy punched him in the stomach. They tried to restrain him, but Alex found a way to break free. As soon as she saw her chance, Sharpay ran past the fighting boys and went into her room to grab the chair at her computer desk so they could throw Alex onto it. When she turned around with the chair, Sharpay saw Gabi, Taylor, and Kelsi coming towards her.

"Sharpay, you bitch! You tricked me, well, once I finish with your little boyfriend and his friend, you're going to be mine, and no one is going to stop me," Alex called from the fight.

"No she will not! You are not going to touch a hair on her head," Troy yelled as he punched Alex in the face.

"Kelsi and I will stay here and help the boys tie Alex down when the time comes, Taylor and Gabi, go help Ryan and Chad," Sharpay told them. She knew that those two must be dying to know what had happened to those two.

"Are you guys sure that you can handle this on your own?" Gabriella asked before she and Taylor left the room.

"Yes, now you two go," Kelsi said getting ready to push those two out the door.

"Okay, guys we're coming," Jason yelled.

In the next minute, Jason and Troy were dragging Alex out the door of Sharpay's closet and were holding him in the chair. Sharpay tied him up around the chest and Kelsi headed for his hands while Jason and Troy were taking care to hold him still. Then, Sharpay went for his left ankle while Kelsi went for the right. When they were done, Jason and Troy let go expecting him to break free and jump at them, but he didn't.

"Oh, you guys think that this will stop me, but it won't. Sure you'll be safe for a little while, but I'll be back and better than ever. I'm going to get you especially Sharpay, and there's nothing you guys can do to stop me," Alex said laughing maniacally. Little did he know though, the police had arrived and were listening outside of the door. They had heard all that Alex had said and were even recording it. They knew that if they had entered the room, he would've stopped, and the threat would've changed.

"Alright that's enough out of you," one of the police officers said as he entered the room with his night stick out.

"Yeah, which one of you is the one who has been threatening the girl ummm… Sharpay," the other police officer asked.

"That would be him, Sharpay said pointing to Alex.

"Okay I'm Officer Roberts and my partner is Officer Daniels, and you young lady, would be?" The first police officer or Officer Roberts asked.

"I'm Sharpay Evans," She replied.

"Okay, so who else has been threatened by this boy?" Officer Daniels asked.

Troy raised his hand and said," I was, sir."

"Okay and what's your name son?" Officer Roberts asked.

"Troy Bolton," he said.

"Well if you two were the only ones to be threatened, we would like to ask you two to come down to the police station with us for questioning," Officer Daniels said.

"Okay," Sharpay said.

Officer Roberts and Officer Daniels went to handcuff Alex and then untied him. Then they placed him into the back of their police car and asked Troy and Sharpay to follow them in their own car. An ambulance had also arrived with the police and were loading Ryan and Chad into them. As much as Sharpay wished to go with her brother, she knew that she couldn't and told Ryan how much she loved him and that she was sorry she couldn't be there for him. He told her the same thing before being loaded into the ambulance, and it drove off.

Troy drove and tried to comfort Sharpay. She was still in shock about this whole situation about this thing. When they arrived at the station, Sharpay was the first to be question. They asked her things like how long has she been getting threatening messages, what did they say, and did she tell anybody about the messages.

Then, it was Troy's turn to be questioned and they asked him things like, how long has he known Sharpay and Alex, was he friends with Alex, what did he know about Alex, and other questions pertaining to the case.

After questioning, Sharpay and Troy were told to go home, get some rest, and that it was most likely that Alex would get a restraining order, and maybe some jail time. Sharpay was pretty glad to hear this and hoped that she wouldn't have to see Alex anytime soon.

_Meanwhile. . . _

"So what happened down here while we were hiding," Jason asked Gabriella and Taylor since they had had a chance to talk to Chad and Ryan before they were whisked away to the hospital.

Both Chad and Ryan were both done being treated and were lying in their hospital beds. The doctors had given them pain killers and were asleep. The police would be coming tomorrow to get their stories. The rest of the gang was sitting in Ryan and Chad's room discussing that night's events.

""Well, after Ryan had left to tell us to go hide upstairs, or get out of the house, Alex and Chad were fighting and Chad was about to go down when Ryan reappeared. Chad saw that Ryan was back and they fought for about 3 more minutes before Alex knocked them both down. Because Chad was still weak from their fight a little bit earlier, he was out first and then, eventually, Ryan was down after that," Gabriella said.

"Oh, man, I wish I could've been down there to help them, I feel so bad now," Jason said putting his head in his hands.

"Don't worry about it Jase, you couldn't have been down there anyways. It was good that you were with us, Troy wouldn't have been able to hold Alex still if you weren't there to help him. Plus, we got him anyways, and I'm sure he won't get away with what he's done to everybody," Kelsi told him trying to comfort him.

"She's right Jason, if we didn't have you to help us remember which closet Troy and Sharpay were locked in, we might not have found them, and it would've been just us three girls alone," Gabriella said.

"Without you Jason, we would've been a lot more afraid. I mean, not to be sexist and say that girls need a guy around to protect them all the time, but having you around was kind of comforting," Taylor said trying to also cheer him up.

"Thanks guys, you're making me feel some what better, it's just that I'll probably always regret not being there to help them," Jason told them.

"I guess it's alright to feel some regret, but don't let it feel too bad because both of them will be fine, and you did your part to help, just upstairs," Kelsi said.

"Hey guys, how are they?" Sharpay asked as she and Troy walked into the room where everybody else was. Sharpay made her way over to where Ryan was laying and held his hand while Troy grabbed her other hand. She felt bad like it was her fault for what happened to her brother.

"They're going to be just fine. Ryan has a broken arm, and Chad is going to have quite a few bruises," Taylor said.

"That's good to know," Sharpay said staring at her brother with tears running down her face. The next thing everybody saw was her walking out the door covering her face.

"What's wrong with her?" Gabi asked worried.

"I'm not sure, but I'll go find out," Troy said following her out.

Troy saw Sharpay sitting on the floor outside the room, she had her face in her hands, but her could still hear her sobbing.

"Hey Shar, what's wrong?" Troy asked while holding her.

"It's all my fault Troy," Sharpay said the tears not slowing.

"No, it's not," Troy said, "you couldn't help them, we were locked in the closet, and there was nothing we could do. Plus, Ryan and Chad wouldn't have listened to you if you had told them you wanted to help them fight downstairs."

"That's not it, I should've told you guys about the threats sooner, that way, you would've known how dangerous he was, and a whole bunch of this could've been avoided," Sharpay said through her tears.

"Don't worry about that," Troy said, "he would've tried to get you no matter what, he was just obsessive like that."

"But, so much could've been avoided if I had just told you," Sharpay said.

"Sharpay! It was one night, all this happened in one night, there really wasn't anything we could've done. He pushed Chad out of the way anyways. You telling us wouldn't have made any difference," Troy tried to convince her.

"I still feel as though it was my fault, and I just can't get over that," Sharpay said.

"Don't worry about that though, talk to Ryan and Chad when they wake up and you'll see that they wanted to protect you. We all care about you and if you were to get taken by Alex tonight, everybody would've been worried about you," Troy said still trying to convince her.

"Do you guarantee that?" Sharpay asked with big eyes. Her tears were finally starting to slow down.

"Yes, I do. So let's go back in there and you can sit with Ryan some more," Troy said.

Sharpay nodded and walked back into the room with Troy's arm around her shoulders.

"Hey guys, is everything okay now?" Kelsi asked as they came back in.

"Yeah," Troy said and let Sharpay sit down in the chair that was placed next to Ryan's bed.

"Hello everybody, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Visiting hours were over a couple of hours ago, but I felt that it was okay to let you all stay in here for awhile. If any of you are family though, you may spend the night," the nurse that had walked in said.

"Shar, are you going to stay?" Troy asked her.

"I think I will, especially while my parents are gone," Sharpay said.

"Okay, and what is your relation to either of these boys?" the nurse asked her.

"Well, Ryan Evans is my twin brother," she answered.

"And your name is?"

"Sharpay Evans."

"Okay, well then everybody else needs to leave now, we'll bring a cot in for you if you would like, Ms. Evans," the nurse told her.

"That's alright, I'm fine," Sharpay said and with that the nurse left. "I guess I'll see you all tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bright and early," Gabriella said with Taylor nodding.

"Definitely," Jason said.

The gang left and went home. They asked the receptionist what time visiting hours started and she told them 7:00 a.m. and they all agreed to be there at 7 the next morning to hopefully see Ryan and Chad awake.

* * *

A/N: This would be my longest chapter by like a thousand words. So I hope that person who wanted longer chapters is satisfied with this. And, I would like to say THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!! to all those people who gave me ideas. They really helped and I like this chapter more than what I had started writing before. So, there will be another few more chapters to this story.

About the sequel, I don't think I'm going to do one for this story unless I get a good idea, but I don't really have any at the moment. Plus, I have a couple of other story ideas that I want to write. I have them all writen out with what I want them to be about and that type of stuff, but I don't really know which one I want to do next. I promised you guys about that one story I had you guys vote on before, and that one will be up eventually. So, in my next chapter, I'll give you guys the story ideas I want to do most and then I'll let you guys vote.

For all those who are (patiently) waiting for the next chapter of _Not an Ice Queen no More_, thanks for your patience. I'm almost done with this story, and when I am, I promise that one WILL be updated. I haven't forgotten about it yet, I just started getting ideas for this one, and well, one thing led to the next.

Thanks to those who read my long author's note!!! And if you didn't, there's some important stuff in there, so you should!

Also, thanks for reading this chapter, and don't forget to review!!!

Jenny


	15. Chapter 14

I'd just like to say thanks to all that have reviewed my story:

"Ryan, I know you probably can't hear me, but I'm so so sorry," Sharpay said to Ryan's sleeping body. "I didn't think he would do anything tonight, I swear," Sharpay was crying by now and didn't realize it but Ryan was actually awake.

"Hey Shar, don't feel bad, it wasn't your fault," Ryan said, startling Sharpay.

"Ry, I didn't realize that you were awake. You should go back to sleep. I hear that Alex did a number on you guys," Sharpay worried.

"I'm not going back to sleep until you get it in your big head, that it wasn't your fault," Ryan told her with a grin on his face.

"If I tell you that I don't blame myself anymore, will you go back to resting?" Sharpay asked.

"Nope. Not until you say that and actually mean it. I know you're just going to act like you do, but I can tell when you're acting, especially after seeing you lie all the time to everybody," Ryan said still smiling.

"Fine, I really don't blame myself, I blame Alex, that jerk," Sharpay said, muttering the last part.

"You better start learning to lie better," Ryan said.

"But I feel so bad Ry, how am I supposed to think that it's not my fault?" Sharpay asked.

"Easy, you tell yourself that Alex was an ass, and you accept it," Ryan said.

"I'll try, but I think that it will take some time. I guess I can go ahead and try to keep telling myself that every time I feel it's my fault," Sharpay said.

"Good, anyways, what time is it? Where's everybody else?" Ryan asked.

"They all went home. It's about one in the morning," Sharpay told him.

"And so why didn't you go home?" Ryan asked her.

"I wanted to stay here with you guys," Sharpay told him simply.

"We're in a hospital Shar, it's pretty dang safe here," Ryan told her.

"Yeah, you should've gone home, especially after the night you probably had," Chad said surprising the other two.

"Now what are you doing awake Chad?" Sharpay asked.

"I was listening to you blame yourself even though you shouldn't and Ryan tell you that you were wrong to blame yourself, which you were," Chad said sounding really smart.

"Whoa, did that just come from Chad?" Ryan asked Sharpay quietly.

"Hey I can hear you and for your information it did," Chad said proudly.

"Don't worry, Ry, it won't last long, he's loaded on medication," Sharpay said with a giggle.

"Ha ha ha, thanks Sharpay," Chad said with sarcasm in his voice.

"No problem Chad, now you two had better go back to sleep and get some rest. I think I heard the others say that they were coming over here bright and early tomorrow," Sharpay told them.

"Eh, I guess you're right," Ryan said while shutting his eyes. He was still tired, but he wanted to make sure his sister didn't do anything stupid first.

"Fine, fine, fine, I guess I'll go back to sleep then," Chad said.

"Good, now good night, and don't let the bed bugs bite," Sharpay told them, happy that they were still mentally fine and they would be physically fine soon too.

"Get some sleep too Shar, and goodnight," Ryan told her.

"Yeah, I'm sure that the others will wake you up early too, good luck with that," Chad told her while shutting his eyes.

The three then went to sleep. The nurses had brought in a cot for Sharpay to sleep on and the boys slept on their beds. They all surprisingly slept pretty well, until they were woken up by the others at seven in the morning.

Troy was the first one there. He wanted to check on Sharpay to make sure that she hadn't done anything bad during the night. He knew that she felt bad and was hoping she wouldn't do anything drastic. When he walked in, he saw her, Ryan and Chad, asleep. She looked so peaceful asleep, that he didn't want to wake her, so he sat in a chair and waited for the others to arrive.

Gabriella and Taylor were the next to arrive carrying breakfast for everybody in their hands. They figured that the hospital food wouldn't be very good, so they brought breakfast.

"Hey Troy, I see that those three are still asleep," Gabi said.

"Yep, ever since I got here about 10 minutes ago," Troy said.

"Should we wake them?" Taylor asked.

"Nah, let them sleep. They all had a rough night, everybody did, but I think that they were effected the most," Troy said looking at the three sleeping.

"I can hear you, ya know," Sharpay said, opening up her eyes.

"Hey, you're awake," Troy said.

"Yeah, I thought I heard somebody walk in about fifteen minutes ago," Sharpay said.

"Aren't you tired? Why don't you go back to sleep?" Troy asked Sharpay. He would've thought she would still be tired after last night.

"I'm fine Troy, stop being a worry wart," Sharpay told him, "besides, I'm hungry and whatever Taylor and Gabi brought must be better than this hospital food."

"Okay, but you're going to eat in your cot, and not do too much," Troy told her.

"Whatever, thanks _mom_," Sharpay said with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

"Just eat," Troy told her playfully.

"Fine, I will," Sharpay said.

Sharpay ended up eating; Troy had given in because he had heard that it's easier to sleep on a full stomach. He was hoping she would get drowsy, and fall asleep while sitting there afterwards. Troy turned out to be exactly correct. She was talking to Gabriella and Taylor, and 10 minutes later, she was passed out.

"Man, she was tired," Taylor said.

"She did have the roughest night out of us, excluding Chad and Ryan," Gabriella said.

"Shh, guys, she just went to sleep, I don't want her to wake up, so maybe we should whisper," Troy told the others.

"Sure Troy," Gabriella said with a smile on her face. She could see exactly how much Troy cared for Sharpay by the way that he was trying to always protect her, and take care of her. Gabriella was glad that Troy had found someone he cared so deeply about. It gave him a chance to care for something that wasn't basketball. She had known he could be this caring when they went out, but he didn't like her as much as she could see he did Sharpay.

The three sat in the room talking about random things waiting for Chad, Ryan, and Sharpay to wake up. Kelsi and Jason would've joined them, but they had a date planned and the others wouldn't let them cancel to sit in the hospital room. The gang figured that they should keep living their lives as normally as they can and not let this experience hurt them.

"Hey guys," Ryan said as he woke up and saw Troy, Gabi, and Taylor sitting in his room talking.

"Hey Ry," Gabi said, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing pretty good. I'm just glad that you guys made it out of there," Ryan said.

"Well, we couldn't have made it out of there without a mark on us if you and Chad weren't there to distract him," Taylor said.

"It was nothing," Chad said waking up.

"Hey Chad," Troy said.

"Hey man, how's Sharpay? We talked to her last night, but she kept blaming herself and we were afraid that she would do something stupid," Chad said wondering where she was.

"She's doing good I think, she woke up like an hour and a half ago, and then went back to sleep. We figured she'd be one of the most tired ones out of all of us," Troy said.

"I wouldn't doubt that," Ryan said getting laughs from the others.

_Epilogue:_

In the following months, the gang was able to get over their fear of Alex coming back. He was sent to Utah to a juvenile detention camp. He was to be locked up for five years, but then he would not be allowed to get within a hundred feet distance of Sharpay or Troy.

Ryan and Chad were released from the hospital and were recovered in the near future. The gang finished off high school following their dreams. They were accepted into their colleges of choice and ended up successful. Even though they had all gone their separate ways, they still meet up every once in awhile and hang out.

Jason and Kelsi are still going strong. They both ended up at the same college and are married. They don't have any kids yet, but Kelsi is expecting a baby girl. Their careers are at their peak, Kelsi has written two hit musicals and her work is famous. Jason coaches basketball in his free time, but works as a teacher.

Ryan and Gabriella are still together and have two kids, a boy and a girl. They currently reside in California where Gabi is working as a scientist, and Ryan is acting.

Chad and Taylor also live in the same city as Ryan and Gabriella and are both very successful in their careers. They are not currently married and are waiting until their careers slow down before they do.

Troy and Sharpay are married. They went to different colleges, but stayed faithful to each other. Troy is a big basketball star while Sharpay is on Broadway. The two wish to have a baby as soon as Sharpay's current play is over. She is one of the most popular actresses on Broadway, but is planning on slowing down and moving to Hollywood to pursue movies instead. Troy is going to play for the LA Lakers so he may pursue his own career. They plan on starting a family and will make sure to keep up with their friends.

* * *

A/N: So, this is the end. I hope you all liked this story. I had fun writing it, but it was kind of hard to do the epilogue. I hope it's not too horrible.

Anyways, about a new story, I can post either of these. I have at least one chapter written for both of them, but I probably won't start them till _Not an Ice Queen no More _is done. I feel bad for leaving people hanging on that one. But, here's the choices for the new stories. I might go with the one I like best, but it always helps to have your opinions.

Don't forget to review!!!

Jenny


	16. Story Ideas!

Okay, so I realize that I forgot to put the choices on the last chapter. So, here they are:

1. After Twinkle Towne, Troy's father was upset that Troy was pursuing an interest in something that wasn't basketball, so he decided to send him to an all boys school with no drama program and a great basketball program for his junior year. Gabriella gets tired of waiting for Troy and she and her mom eventually move away. That summer, he goes back home and becomes friends with his old rival, Sharpay Evans. Troy then, during his senior year, the boys school lets in girls. Soon, Troy finds out that Sharpay has been invited to his school to begin a drama department. She is known as one of the best drama students in the country, so the school, wanting to be better in the arts, invites her there to make their drama department top notch. Without the knowledge of his father, Troy joins up as one of the first boys to be in a musical at his school. Troy ends up connecting with Sharpay more and falls in love with her, even though he shouldn't.

(I realize that some of the all boys school thing is similar to Zoey 101, but I've tweaked it somewhat to make it fit what I wanted!)

2. Sharpay has been gone for 11 years. Her best friend still remembers her, but isn't too fond of her return seeing as how he's very wrapped up in basketball now. He's slowly falling for her though. What happens when you're in love with your kindergarten best friend who is everybody else's idol and is leaving at the end of the summer?

There's the two choices. I'll tell you all the winner when I get to it. I hope you all vote!!! I'm excited about both stories. I like both ideas, but I think that I like idea 1 better right now, although I did promise that I'd eventually post the second one too.

**I WON'T REALLY BE DOING A LOT OF WORK ON THE WINNING STORY UNTIL AFTER **_**NOT AN ICE QUEEN NO MORE **_**IS DONE OR NEAR DONE!!!**

Can't wait to see what you all think!!!

p.s. I want to say thank you to all of you that read _Return to School_ I'm sorry that I didn't say that it was the last chapter, but it was. Maybe I'll come back like in a few months and do another part, but for now, it's done. I hope you'll all vote, I really want to see what everybody likes.


End file.
